Knowing Infidelity
by AmberTardcake
Summary: Damon/Caroline have been tryin 2 have a baby for about a year, so when Caroline and Elena become friends, & she asks Elena to carry her baby 4 her...Elena wants to do it the old fashion way not IVF...the baby/affair that follows full summary inside chap1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The summary wouldn't let me post my whole summary…but eventually, Elena is going to be helping Caroline and Damon have a baby...Damon and Elena are ex's and have a lot of history...but Caroline doesn't know this. when she asks Elena to carry her baby for her...Elena says she doesn't want to do In-vitro fertilization...she wants to do it the old fashion way. By having sex with Damon...starts out as innocent sex, leads to something much MUCH hotter! :)**

**If you want…I made a face book fan page for this story, the link is: **.com/pages/Knowing-Infidelity-by-Amber-Tardcake-a-FanFiction/153408491356284?v=wall

**I also made a face book fan page for Vampire Diaries fan fiction where I suggest other good fan fiction I have read for the Vampire Diaries, anyway I suggest it…so if you want to become a fan, or ask me to suggest your story…here's the link **.com/pages/Vampire-Diaryies-Fanfiction/114451208593897?v=info!/pages/Vampire-Diaryies-Fanfiction/114451208593897?v=wall

So today was the day myself and Caroline and I moved to Mystic Falls. Before here, myself and Caroline we were attending college in Chicago. We both attended Chicago Land University, just east of the downtown clubs. I studied to be a fitness trainer. I graduated 2 years before she did, but I stayed with her while I waited for her to graduate. We decided to move back to Mystic Falls to settle down, maybe have kids...

But now we've JUST moved back to Mystic Falls, and we've yet to finish unpacking. We moved into the boarding house of course, since I already owned it...the boarding house was a genuine 1900's style house. Old dark wood, with large windows to let in light during the day. Painted in a dark black color, and oak double doors. Truly something out of a movie.

As I wandered upstairs, I wondered what Stefan was up to, not that I cared much. After he broke my best friend Elenas' heart, I was fucking pissed. I guess in some way I should be thanking him, because I got with Elena after that, but I still hated the bastard for what he did to Elena. But we weren't even going to discuss the shit that horrible excuse for a human being did to Elena. I wondered what Elena was up to? I haven't seen her in almost six years before I was with Caroline. Our bedroom had a big window, which I could not understand since it just faced the house next door.

Sitting on my bed, I remembered that when I left for college I left my room as is. This means my sheets have been collecting dust for four years. I needed to change them badly. My mind started to wander to the last time I was actually in this bed…

"_Elena, you look beautiful this morning", and really she did. She looked amazing; she wore this deep blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. I felt myself staring, not that I cared. She was beautiful and she knew it. She dressed this way just for me, and even wore the necklace I gave her. It had two hearts connected and the letters D&E engraved. On the front, not the back. I wanted people to know she was mine. Anyway, we walked into the house, I could immediately see the frown forming upon her face seeing all the boxes around. I'm guessing she realized it was real now…I really was leaving for college for four years. Four years without my beautiful girl by my side. Man, I was going to be a mess. I had made dinner, a great Swiss roast with carrots and potatoes. Something that could cook while I packed, but still delicious. _

_I don't think we ever made it to dinner however…as I shut the door behind her, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and her lips were on mine faster than you could say bippity bop pity boo. She tangled her hands in my hair, and wrapped her legs around my waist._

"_Never let me go baby", she almost moaned at me while I sucked on her neck._

"_Don't worry babe, I never will"._

Now I kinda felt bad, I had let her go when I met Caroline.

As I was coming out of my memories, which I could go on forever about; I threw the sheets on the floor, and turned around as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, A sudden movement caught my attention.. I looked out my large window, and holy shit there was Elena stood next door. Fuck me; if my dick wasn't already stiff as a rod from the earlier memories, there she was walking around her bedroom in only her lingerie. Holy hell, I knew I shouldn't be looking but I couldn't tear my eyes away. Time had been great to her, she definitely filled out in a few certain places THAT I could see…she bent over to get something out from under the bed and I almost lost my shit right there. I wanted to go over there and ravage her right on her bed. She looked so fucking hot, and ready for anything…god what was I thinking, I love Caroline.

I decided to go downstairs and wake up Caroline.

I nudged Caroline awake, "Wake up beautiful, I want to go get something to eat. Let's go to the Grill." I told her. I wanted to show my girlfriend the town…and get rid of this raging hard on, but there would be time for that later. Right now, I was starved.

She wasn't from here; she was from St. Louis, Missouri, and I wanted her to feel comfortable here. We got dressed and headed to the Grill. We walked in the door, and instantly I noticed who was behind the counter. Bonnie motherfucking Bennett.

"What the hell are you doing here, slut?" I sneered at her. I could see Caroline quickly becoming uncomfortable in this situation…shitttt….

"I work here Damon", She said clearly displeased I was here talking to her. "Still pissed off at me I see," she said all matter-of-factly.

"Damn right bitch, I am. You fucking slept with my brother and broke my best friend's heart. She was your best friend too, how could you do that to her? Oh yeah, because you're a cold hearted bitch!" I coldly whispered to her, just loud enough that no one else could hear. Except for Caroline, who was currently glued to my arm, apparently trying to pry me away from this shit.

"Come on baby, let's go someone else," I told Caroline. I was seriously pissed. As we turned to walk out I bumped into someone. I turned around to apologize; no I was going to yell at them, I came face to face with Elena. Guess it was now or never.

Elena was truly ecstatic, "Damon! Oh my god!"

"Elena!" I said, God I had missed her so fucking much. We hugged tight, and I said, "You look so different, you look great!"

Caroline cleared her throat.

"Sorry baby, this is my best friend Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my girlfriend Caroline. We just moved back." I told her.

"Pleased to finally meet you Caroline," Elena smiled at Caroline.

"I've heard so much about you Elena and seen so many pictures as well. Damon's right, you are beautiful." Caroline told her.

Elena smiled sweetly, "Thank you, so where are you two living?" Elena asked. Oh damn, this was gonna be good.

"In the boarding house…" I started to say.

"Really! Oh my god! Guess where I'm living now?"

Elena asked me, obviously enthused. Gotta act surprised!

"Where?" I asked, trying to act clueless.

"Right next door to you!" Elena squealed, overjoyed.

Caroline piped up, "Oh my gosh! Really? We are gonna be the best of friends!", Caroline said. I guessed she was happy to know someone in this town. And she practically knew Elena already with how much I talked about her.

Caroline spoke up again, "Would you like to go to the carnival with us tonight, Elena?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Sure! That would be great", Elena told Caroline. Caroline knew nothing of mine and Elena's relationship previously, except that we were friends. Not that we were lovers, or girlfriend-boyfriend...just that we were friends, should I tell her? Naw, I'll leave it be. Let her have one friend, she's gonna need it.

I noticed Elena look me in the eyes, and then blushed and look away. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

_We were at the county fair, walking around on a cool moonlit night, and we decided to find a dry spot and watch the stars. It was so romantic, exactly what I hoped our first kiss together would be. She sat up on her elbows, and looked at me through her big brown eyes and said._

"_Damon, I know I'm not imaging things…there is something between us…" she told me, I will never forget the look of that love in her eyes._

"_What, this grass?" I looked at her with my infamous smirk, "No, I'm just kidding…I know there is, but I didn't want to push you…" I leaned over and kissed her innocently. I rolled over on top of her, supporting my weight with my elbows. I stopped for a brief moment and said, "Elena, this is perfect. Just you and me under the stars, me kissing the woman I love…" then I leaned down and took her bottom lip in mine and sucked on it, and kissed her again. Rolling my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and our tongues collided in bliss. We spent the rest of the night under the stars, content in each other's happiness…_

God, that night was fucking amazing. It was the first night we were ever "together". It was damn good. I hoped that exact moment flashed before my eyes before I died.

Suddenly, I realized the memory I should want for that should be with Caroline…but those don't hold a candle to the moment with Elena. No they don't compare at all. Shit, and now we are going to the carnival together; I need to clear my head.. We said our goodbyes and agreed to meet at the carnival later.

Meanwhile Caroline and I went home. I planned on devouring her tonight before the carnival. I can't be losing my shit in public thanks to Elena. I decided, we could go take a shower and I could ravage her.

We walked in the door, and I grabbed her by the waist, and planted a passionate kiss on her.

"Come on baby, let's go take a shower and get ready for the carnival."

And with that, we went upstairs. We got in the shower, and as she went down on me, all I could think about was Elena. I needed to be careful, before I accidentally say her name or some shit like that. And even as we made love later on in the shower, all I could think about was Elena. What the fuck was wrong with me? I love Caroline, I shouldn't have thoughts like these, or compare the woman I love with my ex girlfriend, should I? Suddenly I couldn't wait for the carnival tonight. I needed to figure out my feelings for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone (: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, subscribed, and everything! You guys are amazing! Reviews are definitely something that keeps me motivated…and gets these chapters to you much, MUCH quicker! (: So if that's any kind of incentive…to get more of you to review, then go ahead! Anyway…I wanted to get this story to you guys as quick as I could, I know a lot of you were waiting. Sorry it's taken so long, I have been majorly busy…but it's been about a week. Depending on how busy my week is, it could usually be a week or less. I try to get these ideas out of my head as fast as I can type them, which by the way is 83 words per minute. I am so excited to get to the main storyline of this story…but I wanted to give you a look inside both Damon, and Elena's head before we got there…this story is going to be great I think, I am just always thinking of this story. And things to write, and oh my…I can't wait for the lemons. Ya'll are gonna be on the edge of your seats! Lol…Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get to this chapter! Please review (:

**Elena POV**

**This morning I lay in bed, my head full of things to think on. It's so cozy in my bed, yet it's uncomfortable; inhabited, yet so lonely…I hadn't slept in a bed with another person in over six years. I just am not comfortable doing that anymore. Not since **_**him**_**. Damon Salvatore. The once love of my life, those many six years ago. After he left…I was heartbroken for awhile. I couldn't even leave the house. I was 16 at the time, still living with Aunt Jenna. Still in high school, I tried to date other people, but it just didn't feel right…the way they would hold me in their arms felt otherworldly, the way our hands didn't fit together, the awkward silences…my mind trailed off. That was the most miserable time of my life.**

**But soon, I decided to move on. Maybe not romantically, but educationally. I moved to be closer to campus. The house next to Damon's conveniently happened to be available for sale, and I bought it. When my parents died, they left both me and my brother Jeremy an inheritance. Jeremy blew his every chance he got. Me? I never touched mine. Except at the beginning of school for school supplies and a few new clothes, I didn't want to bother Jenna with that kind of stuff. So when the house went up for sale, I bought it. I wanted to be closer to the only piece of Damon I had left. The boarding house; I figured he was never coming back, so it didn't really matter. It was just off campus, it was perfect in many ways, even if my life wasn't. All I had were Jenna and Jeremy…not even a best friend. That had been ruined before I was even with Damon, at that time myself and Damon were only friends. I cringed at the memory of the second worst time of my life.**

**Back then, me and Bonnie were really close best friends who told each other everything, although I know now that that was a crock of shit…apparently she didn't have the decency to tell me she was fucking my boyfriend Stefan. Some friend huh? Some boyfriend huh? They both suck. I should have seen it coming, she started acting kind of funny, and she lied to me quite frequently. I figured she was planning a party or something, because my birthday was the next month. So I let the funny behavior slide…by the time my birthday came I had found out. Wanna know how? I walked into Stefan's bedroom one day after school on a very disturbing scene. The two of them on his bed going at it like bunny rabbits. That was my 15th**** birthday. Lovely huh? I raced home, and stayed holed up in my room for a few months. Didn't come out except for food, showers, and school.**

**And obviously that didn't end well for our friendship. I was very upset with that lying skank of a whore…How could two of the most important people in my life hurt me? They "apologized" but flaunted their relationship blatantly in front of me for the coming weeks. As far I know now, not that I care…they are still together. And he's cheating on her, who knows if she knows…who really cares. She's getting what she deserves. I had given Stefan ****everything****, how could he take everything I had given him and throw it away and leave me? I couldn't understand…but I didn't really want to either. It would only make it that much more painful. A few months after that myself and Damon started going out. He was the only one there for me after Stefan broke my heart, and Damon was there every day for me. Sitting in my room, sleeping in my bed to keep me company, doing anything for me. He was there in whatever capacity I needed from him; what I needed most from him was a friend. Over time in those coming months, we fell in love and started dating, and yes I found myself comparing the two brothers…but honestly Damon was so much more caring, open, truthful; gentle yet rough, shy yet seductive. He was perfection. I'd pictured the rest of our lives together…but college and some chick named Caroline ruined that future for me.**

**I decided I needed to get out of bed and stop thinking. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the shower. Even in the shower, I was still thinking about Damon…how could I not? I was thinking to one memory in particular…and even just thinking about it made me blush.**

_**I stood in the doorway to my bathroom, "Damon, I'm going to go take a shower. You can, I don't know…watch TV or something, kay?" I told Damon, I really needed a shower…Damon woke me up at the crack of dawn for a quickie before school. Not that I minded, but I didn't want to go to school smelling like sex, sex, and more sex…because that quickie, it wasn't that quick. In fact, it went on for about 2 hours or so, we just can't keep our hands off each other…**_

"_**Want me to join you?" Damon looked at me and smirked his devilish smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.**_

"_**I need to get to school. And to do that, I need to shower…and haven't you had enough of me this morning?" I giggled and winked at him, and walked into the shower. I turned it on very hot this morning, it was cold outside, and I wanted to warm up before going out into that cold weather. I disposed of my clothes on the floor, and got into the shower. I started soaping up my body, and was about to shampoo my hair when I heard the door open. And the shower door went open so fast, if I would have blinked I would have missed it. Damon got into the shower, in his clothes might I add, and pushed me up against the wall.**_

"_**Damon…I need to get ready for school…" I tried pleading with him. I really didn't need to be late again this week…**_

"_**Oh, don't try to fight me Elena…you're gonna love this." He said as he parted the lips of my nether region and began to lick and suck at my clit. Yeah, he was right…god it felt so good. I instantly dropped the soap, and giggled as I thought about the joke about dropping the soap. Damon quick while I was distracted and not fighting with him stuck two fingers into my wet hole.**_

"_**Oh…fuck! Damon…" I moaned…he smirked at me, clearly enjoying this for himself. He started to increase his movements, still sucking on my clit. God, if I didn't know better I'd say I was in Heaven. Yet again, he sped up his thrusts with his fingers inside me, I could feel myself getting closer and closer, and then he inserted a third finger. Hot damn, if I was close before…now I was going over the edge. I felt my walls contract around his fingers, and I shouted his name over and over.**_

"_**Damon, oh god…" I moaned, and then I came all over his fingers. I smiled deliciously at him and brought him up and kissed him, not caring where his mouth had just been. I was in pure bliss.**_

**That was the morning after the carnival where we first had sex. We had went off the fairgrounds, and to a secluded area and found a dry patch of grass. We watched the stars and talked…and later on we had sex. It was the most amazing experiences I had ever had. I had been with guys before…Damon wasn't my first…but he definitely was the biggest and best in that department. He was the only one that took his time with me and made love, and showed me he truly cared. I really loved him…I noticed the water was really cold now. I must have lost track of time something horrible. I turned off the water, and jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. **

**I went into my room and put on a set of black lacy lingerie I had. I stood there for a minute looking in the mirror, and then decided to get something from under my bed. I bent over to get the box from under my bed, and I felt like someone was watching me. I stood up for just a second, and thought I was being ridiculous. I shook the feeling off, and bent over again and this time grabbed the box. I sat it on the bed and sat down and opened it.**

**Inside was a necklace that Damon had gotten me while we were together. It had two hearts connected and the letters D&E engraved. On the front, not the back. He said it was because he wanted people to know I was his, and only his. As if they couldn't tell by all the hickeys on my neck…but this way he said they would know exactly who I belonged to. I belong…or belonged to him anyway. I moved it out of the way and saw a picture of myself and Damon kissing, and I felt tears slowly going down my face. I wiped them off my face and mentally slapped myself for being such a fool. There was also a few loves notes in here from him, I decided it might be a bit too much to read those right now. I was already blubbering like a complete idiot. I put everything back in the box and closed it. I put it back under my bed, and continued getting dressed, Wiping my tears along the way.**

**I got into my car, and headed for the grill I was hungry and kinda lonely. Thinking maybe I could make a new friend at the grill. Who was I kidding? I knew everyone in Mystic Falls, and they didn't want to be friends. I arrived about 5 minutes after I left home at Mystic Grill, and parked my car on the opposite side of the street. I got out of the car, looked both ways before I sprinted across the street. I almost ran into the door, and laughed at myself for being excited to go eat. I walked in the door and about pissed myself. There, in all his glory was Damon Salvatore. He was talking to Bonnie, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked pissed. This girl was hanging onto his arm, trying to pull him from the argument. He turned around, to what I'm guessing was to leave. He collided right into me, because he was seething and looking at the floor as he walked out. Probably to keep from hitting Bonnie.**

**I had all kinds of emotions going through me at that point. Why was Damon here? Was he here to stay? Damn, he looks real good in those jeans…who's the chick though? Shit…I hope she's not his girlfriend…because I would love a shot at him. I knew I shouldn't think that way, it's been six years…he's probably forgotten all about me. He's been gone to college, doing whatever he wants whenever he wants, I was probably the furthest thing from his mind. I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and looked at him all excitedly. His face instantly went from "pissed the fuck off", to "excited happy". That made me giggly on the inside, maybe he did remember me. At least, I would hope he would.**

"**Damon! Oh my god!" I said excitedly.**

"**Elena!" Damon said, God, I had really really missed him.. We hugged so tight, I thought he had become a body builder. He was so much stronger than I remembered. "You look so different, you look great!" Damon smiled at me. It was a real smile, and not one of those sexy, delicious smirks.**

**Before I had a chance to respond, the girl cleared her throat.**

"**Sorry baby, this is my best friend Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my girlfriend Caroline." Damon told Caroline. He looked at me and said, "We just moved back."**

**I smiled at Caroline, this is the girl he met right after he dumped me. Damn…they've been together all this time? I really don't have a chance.. I opened my mouth, and spoke at sincerely as I could, "Pleased to finally meet you Caroline," I smiled at Caroline, hoping she would think I really meant it.**

"**I've heard so much about you Elena and seen so many pictures as well. Damon's right, you are beautiful." Caroline gushed about me. Well, at least he hadn't forgotten me! According to him, I was still his best friend. He didn't introduce me as his ex-girlfriend…but as his best friend. That's true, it was what we currently are…but maybe he doesn't want to tell her. Maybe she's the extremely jealous type. **

**I smiled at her, almost blushing, "Thank you, so where are you two living?" I asked Damon. I mean he moved back…and I didn't know where he lived yet. Why hadn't he called at told me. I hadn't spoken to him in about a month, guess he was busy moving.**

"**In the boarding house…" he began, I didn't let him finish though. I can't believe I was living RIGHT next door to him. Oh my god…this was going to be fucking fantastic!**

"**Really! Oh my god! Guess where I'm living now?" I practically jumped up and down telling him.**

"**Where?" he asked.**

"**Right next door to you!" I squealed. God, my life just got a whole lot better. I had someone to talk to, FINALLY!**

**Before Damon could even say anything, Caroline spoke up.**

"**Oh my gosh! Really? We are gonna be the best of friends!", Caroline said. She seemed really excited…maybe I'm here first friend here. I wondered how long they'd been here in town, without me noticing. It can't be too long, with them moving right next door. There's no way I would have been oblivious for a month or longer.**

**Caroline spoke up again, "Would you like to go to the carnival with us tonight, Elena?" Caroline asked me. Oh my god…is the carnival really tonight? I thought back to the carnival with Damon. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing, and by the devilish grin on his face, I'd say he was. I blushed, just thinking about it.**

"**Sure! That would be great", I told Caroline. Yay! I night to spend with Damon. I was really excited. I wondered how much Caroline really knew, I made a mental note to ask Damon later. **

**We said our goodbyes, and I went home to get ready for tonight. We'd agreed to meet there later. I was so excited, really I was. I shouldn't be, but I was. After six long years, I was hoping there was still a spark there…whether he had a girlfriend or not. I wouldn't make him or anything…but I had my hopes up. Could you really blame me?**

**A/N Hello everyone. I wanna ask for reviews (: Sorry this took soo long to get up, I have been so busy this week it's ridiculous. But anyway, here is the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Next chapter is the carnival! XOXO, Amber Tardcake**

**P.S. Please check out some of my friends stories as well.**

**Dom0 is my official BETA. I love their stories, here is one of them. Paging Dr Salvatore** **(:**

**ZeppoJane is my unofficial BETA (: Her stories, Growing Up: A Sequel to Happy Birthday** **is a great story. Her story My Sweet Slave** **is great too (:**

**And BadBoysAreBest has two stories I am in love with, All These Things That I've Done** and **You Know I'm No Good**.

**For any of these stories, they are on my profile in my favorite. I've just learned when you put links here, they don't work…so, just check them out in my profile. (: Thanks to my BETA's Dom0 and ZeppoJane (: You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone has been wanting an update…so I wanted to give it to everyone early. Not in a week like I did with chapter 2. The ideas have been in my head all week, the trouble is finding the time. Or I've found if I'm tired I just don't get around to it. And it's not like I wanna make myself. But today, I sat today and wrote the whole chapter (Well, and some yesterday too). Why? Because I am inspired! And I wanna give you guys the chapter! (: Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I have the plot lines for the next 7 chapters lined out…just gotta get the stuff on paper. Wanna get it to ya'll as soon as possible! I do wanna thank everyone who reads my story. And I wanted to thank my official and non-official beta's. Dom0, and ZeppoJane. Thank you, you guys are the best! (:**

**Damon POV**

After Caroline and I finally got out of the shower about an hour later, both of us were only wearing towels. I walked over to Caroline and wrapped my arms around her. In turn my towel fell to the ground, leaving me in nothing but my birthday suit. Caroline giggled like a school girl, which was ironic considering she studied to be a history teacher in college. She looked damn sexy standing in our new bedroom in nothing but a towel. I could tell Caroline could feel my hard shaft against her toweled body, she was shifting in her spot, obviously still sore from the shower. I looked into her eyes, she wanted it definitely. I backed her up against the bed, and she landed on top of the bed with a soft thud. I climbed on top of her and enveloped her lips in mine. She moaned against my lips as I grazed her entrance with my dick. She bucked her hips against mine aching for friction. I decided to tease her for a bit longer. I moved the tip of my dick up and down her opening and even rubbed it along her clit, having her convulse in pleasure, but still begging for more. Eventually she grew tired of the game.

"Damnit Damon, fuck me already!" she hissed

So I decided to give her what she wanted. I dipped my tip into her wet core. She squirmed, trying to push herself onto me. Tsk tsk, always so impatient. I pulled back again and decided to kiss her. She kissed me back briefly, reaching her hand in between us, and trying to put my dick into her slick core. She arched her back as she got very close, and then I pushed the rest of the way in in one quick thrust. She screamed in pleasure, and I threw my head back enjoying the feeling. I continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Faster…" she moaned.

I obliged and fucked her faster. The bed was shaking from the speedy action we were currently making on top of it.

"Ah, fuck…harder!", she commanded.

I began fucking her so hard I swear I could see the entire wall shaking. A few seconds later her walls clenched around my dick and she came quickly and violently. She sat there for a few seconds before pushing me off of her and went to get dressed. She was always like this, she's very sexually selfish. I have barely ever gotten off with her while we've been together these past six years. Oh well, I guess… I mean Elena was the only one that I've ever gotten off with. Trust me, she is not selfish! My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Damon…we need to get to the carnival. Hurry up, get dressed." Well damn Caroline don't I get a minute? I grabbed my clothes off the dresser and headed for the bathroom to dispose of my raging hard-on. Damn woman. I wondered what Elena was doing. I wondered what she was going to wear tonight. My mind spaced back to earlier this morning with Elena in her lingerie. At that point I realized I was pumping my dick furiously while I was thinking of Elena. I immediately felt bad, I shouldn't be thinking of Elena…she was my ex girlfriend. My current girlfriend was just in the next room waiting for me. But I couldn't shake the thoughts of Elena out of my head as I continued stroking my dick.

I thought of the time when it was my birthday, and I thought everyone had forgotten.

_I walked in the door to my house, and there was Elena. Stark naked on my couch, just waiting for me. She got up off the couch, and walked over to me very slowly and seductively. She was playing with the bead necklace around her neck, and holding it between her teeth. Oh my god…I seriously wanted to take her right there, in my living room. Whether my brother was home or not. Obviously he wasn't if she was lying on my couch naked. She walked up to me and smiled at me evilly. She got down on her knees and started unzipping my pants._

"_Elena…what are you doing?" I asked her._

"_Shhh…" was all she told me before taking my dick out of my pants and she began lightly licking the tip of it and running circles with her tongue. This girl had found skills somewhere, I didn't know where nor did I care to know where…but she had them. And she had them in abundance. She took my shaft in her mouth and closed her mouth around it and sucked in her cheeks. She began to hum and was moving gloriously up and down my shaft. She began to suck even harder, she stopped and concentrated on sucking on my dick like she was trying to get the last drop of juice from a straw. She was killing me. If she continued with this I would be done within a matter of minutes. So what does she do? She increases speed even more and begins massaging my balls while slowly trying to deep-throat me. I feel myself hitting the back of her throat. Oh shit…this was getting intense. She took me out of her mouth, and then swiftly pushed it back in and deep-throated me again. I began to cum down the back of her throat…_

I then realized Caroline was pounding on the door telling me to hurry up, or we were going to be late. I looked at my phone, I had been in here for another 30 minutes, I quickly wiped up the mess I had made on the counter and myself and got dressed. I opened the door, and there was Caroline staring at me like she had been waiting all day.

"Damn, what took you so long? Thinking of me were you?" she asked playfully.

"Something like that…" I quipped.

"Well let's go! I'm excited to see Elena!" She was pushing me out the door at this point.

We drove to the carnival, and immediately I noticed I didn't see Elena anywhere. We walked around for a few minutes looking for Elena. With no luck, we went to the cotton candy cart and I bought Caroline a cotton candy. We turned around and Elena was walking towards us. Fuck me, she was wearing the same gorgeous blue dress that hugged her in exactly all the right places. She wore that dress the night before I went off to college. I wonder if she did that intentionally…I don't know but she looked damn hot! Her hair was crimped into cute little seductive waves, and she had a touch of red lipstick on and some smoky eye-shadow. How did she remember I'm a sucker for red? Or was that entirely coincidental? She wore black sling back heels to top it all off. She arrived to us finally, and looked up at me through her long eyelashes. Was she trying to make me lose my shit right here?

"Hey Caroline…Damon." She smiled at us. Oh she knew what she was doing, and she was damn proud of it by that smirk on her face.

**Elena POV**

I sat around watching TV for a little bit. I had made myself a sandwich when I had gotten home after running into Damon and Caroline. I had went to the grill to get something to eat, and then I got distracted seeing those two. I had totally forgotten to get something to eat, I noticed that once I walked in the door and my stomach growled so loudly I swore that my cat Fluffy heard it. And he was 3 rooms away, on my bed. Anyway, so I went and got the ingredients from the fridge for my sandwich, and I grabbed some bread. While I made the sandwich, I couldn't help thinking of Damon. I thought it was ironic that I was thinking of him this morning after my shower, and then I saw him hours later at the Grill. Is it fate, or coincidence?

After I finished making my sandwich, I sat down and decided to watch some TV. I stumbled upon Access Hollywood, I've always been a sucker for celebrity gossip. They were currently talking about Lindsay Lohan…I spaced off thinking of Damon. I was going to see him in a few hours at the fair. I was going to see him with Caroline…she would be on his arm, and not me. Hmph, that's not fair I tell you…but she is his, and he is hers and I need to let them be. But I couldn't resist trying to make him jealous…there is no harm in that right? I wanted to make Caroline green with envy for myself. I know she planned on us being friends, and I had no problem with that because I don't have any because they have all been hoes and bitches…but I did secretly hope Caroline and I could be friends. But that doesn't mean I can't make her jealous of how great I looked, right? And I could make Damon look at me like a person lost in the desert for 3 weeks with no food and water. He would want me, and I would make sure of it.

An alarm went off on my phone. It was the new song "G six" by Far East Movement. The alarm was reminding me to get ready for the carnival. I decided I was going to spice it up, and wear something very appealing and curve hugging…I walked to my room and looked through my closet. I couldn't exactly decide what to wear, nothing seemed special enough for this occasion. I went through the selection one more time, and then in the back of my closet was a bag. A bag on a hanger, it had a dress in it. THE dress I had been avoiding for 6 years. It was the blue dress I wore on the last day I saw Damon. It had so many emotions attached to it, but it was the hottest thing I had ever bought. I wondered if Damon would remember it? I took it off the rack and unzipped the bag. I took the dress out of it, and fought the urge to cry. We were perfect the last time I wore this dress, and now we were nothing but ordinary friends. How can something like that happen, how can you lose the best thing to ever happen to you within a day?

I sat it on the bed, and went to my dresser and grabbed a dark blue thong and matching bra, almost undetectable under the dress. I put them on and walked over to my bed. I eyed the dress, I hoped he would remember it and begin drooling over it when he saw me. I wanted to make sure he knew what he was missing. Even if he was happy with Caroline…I wanted to show him what he could have with me. It wasn't very great attire for a carnival…but hey I wasn't going to be getting on the ground wrestling pigs or anything, just maybe riding the Ferris wheel and eating a big pretzel or something. This could work, and I was going to make it. I picked up the dress and stepped into it. I turned around to look in the mirror and zip up the back, and then turned back around to look. It looked great, but my hair was kinda bland. Just plain straight, I needed to do something about that.

In high school they used to call me the hair queen, because I am amazing at doing hair! Never once have I been to a hair salon to get my hair done. I do it myself, and it always looks AMAZING. So today, I decided to crimp my hair. The dress was already over the top for the carnival, so I decided to go cute yet low-key with my hair. It took me about 45 minutes to do my hair, and I looked great! It wasn't overly crimped, but enough that it was stunning. I briefly considered wearing my hair like this every day…hmm. Anyway, then it was on to make-up. I walked to my dresser and got my case of makeup. It was almost big enough to be called a bucket, but an organized bucket at that.

I grabbed my press powder, some eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. When Damon and I were together, we went on a date to the fanciest diner 3 towns over. I don't remember what it was called, but it was so fancy that I wanted to really dress up.

_I wore this floor length stunning black dress with pink accents and rhinestones along the v-neck line. I wore 3 inch heels peep toes, and I had my hair done put into a half up- half down kind of hair do with large barrel curls. I had my nails done the previous day, they were clear but then had a black tip. I had red lipstick on, and I remember him telling me how much he loved it._

"_Elena…you look amazing" he told me as he eyed me up and down. "I've never seen this side of you…you look so amazing, You're almost indescribable. But you wanna know my favorite thing on you right now?" Damon asked me, looking completely awe-struck._

"_What? This v-neck line?" I asked him playing along._

"_Well that too", he smirked, "That red lipstick. It tops the entire look off, it is honestly sending me over the edge right now…I just wanna take you in the bathroom over there and get my hands __all__ over you" He told me. I didn't doubt it…I did look amazing, and it was all for him._

My alarm on my phone starting going off again, I must have set it to snooze. Anyway, so I got my make up on, grabbed some black slide back heels from my closet and headed for the door. I got in the car and began driving to the carnival. I was already about 10 minutes late…I blame all the thinking of Damon. He's got me mesmerized and captivated just thinking of the way he makes me feel, I wish I could turn the clock back 6 years and just experience it all over again. Well, except for the heartbreak that is…

I arrived at the carnival a few minutes later, with such a small town like Mystic Falls it doesn't take long to get anywhere in town. I got out of the car, and walked towards the fair grounds. I haven't been here since Damon and I were together, and they have really stepped it up. All the rides looked much more advanced and high-tech and definitely safer. I wanted to hop on the Ferris wheel and forget about everything…but then I remembered I need to find Damon and Caroline. After a few minutes of searching I found the two of them getting some cotton candy. I began walking towards them, I got about 10 feet within them and they turned around. Man oh man, you should have seen the look on Damon's face…he looked completely awe-struck Just like that date to the fancy dinner. I think he was speechless, because he just kind of stared. I could tell just by the way he looked at me that he thought I looked spectacular. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about where the nearest bathroom was. He was probably mapping it out in his head…I had to stop myself from giggling. I looked up at them, and smiled…well more like I smirked after seeing Damon's look on his face.

"Hey Caroline…Damon." I tried to sound civil. But all I could think of was how amazing Damon looked in his black jeans and black fitted shirt, with his black leather jacket. That was always my favorite look on him. I wondered if he did that intentionally?

"Hi Elena! We've been looking all over for you! We want to ride the rides, won't you come with us?" Caroline practically jumped when she saw me standing there. I could tell she was so excited to have a friend. She was one of those girls who was popular in high school with lots of friends, I could already tell.

"Sure Caroline lets go!". With that, Caroline, Damon and myself headed for the Ferris wheel.

Sitting on the Ferris wheel Caroline was definitely in a talking mood.

"So Elena, how long have you lived here?" she asked me.

"Since I was a little girl, we moved here from NYC. My parent's wanted something more humbled for us kids to grow up around." I told her, she smiled at me.

"Kids? Do you have siblings?" She asked me. Well…isn't she just 'duh'?

"Yep, I have a brother Jeremy, he's a year younger than me. He went off to a college in North Carolina. Wanted to make something of himself before he came back here" I told her. I was so proud of my baby brother for being so responsible. Most of the kids his age had kids by now and never made it to college. I was glad he wasn't one of those kids. "What about you Caroline? Where are you from?" I asked her. Trying to make conversation…

"Oh, I'm from Chicago!" she said, a bit too cheerfully. "That's where Damon and I met! We both went to college in Chicago. I studied to be a history teacher. I'm hoping I can either teach at the high school, or the community college here." she told me. Yeah, because that was something to be totally excited about. Teaching little brats…

"Oh, that's awesome!" I faked smiled at her.

"What did you study to be? Didn't you go to community college here?" She asked me.

To be honest I wasn't sure what I wanted to do…"I studied the basics mainly…but I did go into being a biologist." I told her. And it was true, I did…I just wasn't sure if it was what I wanted to do anymore.

"Have you found your special someone yet? Thought about kids?" She asked me, right out of the blue. What the hell. How do you just ask someone that that you just met? Oh well…she's not a bad friend I just…it's a sensitive subject for me. I did find my someone, but she took him. How am I supposed to answer that?

"No…I haven't found anyone…" I told her, I began sucking on my bottom lip. I really didn't want to have this conversation with her…

"Well Damon and I have been trying to have a baby! We came back here to settle down and build a family. Isn't that just awesome?" She asked me, obviously excited. Oh yeah, that was just _peachy_. Totally.

"That's cool, any luck?" I tried to stay calm.

"Not yet…" she frowned at me. "but were not giving up!" she told me. Can someone shoot me now? Where is the anvil the coyote always tries to drop on the road runner. I wondered if he would let me borrow it.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sure it will happen someday." but I don't want it to! Yeah, here's to infertility for your life. I sounded mean, and I did want to be friends with her…but how can I when she's with the love of my life? It's something I'll have to learn to get over.

We continued riding more rides, and eating junk food until eventually we were tired. Surprisingly Damon had been quiet most of the evening. Only speaking when spoken to…I wondered why. What was he thinking about? Me? Hm…I'll have to text him later. Most definitely, I was going to see what he thought of my outfit. I'd wait until his little 'wifey' girl was asleep of course. Didn't want her to get jealous, when there was nothing going on or to get jealous of. She's his love anyway, not like he still loves me or something, otherwise he would have told me he was moving back. Why didn't he tell me though?

**I hoped ya'll liked this chapter! It's the longest so far…even though I didn't intend for it to be. But I hoped you liked it, let me know what you think by hitting the review button! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey ya'll. (: Sorry it's taken me so long. I had a concert, church things, work meetings, and then work. And I have "two" jobs with the same company. Anyway, I'm here and so is your chapter! I've decided there shall be no lemony smutty chapter this time. Why? Because…we'll you'll see! Give it a chance, and reviews=smut ****next time!**** Love you all. Big Whoops to my BETA Dom0! (=**

**Damon POV**

Surprisingly tonight went spectacular. Elena and Caroline got along smashingly. Not that I was expecting them to get into a cat fight over me, but hey… a guy can dream right? Caroline and I went home, and got ready for bed. We were both thoroughly exhausted. I had stayed quiet most of the night. I was lost in my own thoughts, or should I say fantasies? I saw Elena tonight in **that** dress, and it brought back memories from that night resurfaced, and I wanted to relive them in the present. I mentally slapped myself, I'm being fucking ridiculous. I love Caroline, I can't allow myself to think of Elena in that way! It's one step below being unfaithful. If I'm thinking it, I might as well be doing it. And I consider that cheating…

Currently Caroline was fast asleep next to me in the bed, leaving me to my thoughts. I tried to push them away. It was then my cell phone vibrated on the nightstand, very loudly might I add. I mentally cursed myself for not turning it off. I looked over at Caroline, thank God she was still asleep. I turned my phone on silent and went to see who it was. It was a text from Elena.

"You were quiet tonight. How did you like my dress? =) -E"

I decided to play like I didn't remember.

"Yeah, a lot on my mind. Is that the dress? -D"

Truthfully, I did remember that dress. I remembered it very well. She wore it that last night we were together before I left for college. I remembered it very well, it was amazing. I'd have to say it was the best night of my life…we made love for over 4 hours. Just taking our time, we didn't want to rush anything because we knew it would be awhile before we could be together again. My phone screen lit up signaling I had another message.

"Yeah it is…so you and Caroline…are you gonna marry her?- E"

"Why do you ask? -D"

Seriously? Did she just ask me if I was going to marry Caroline? What persuaded her to ask that? It was quite peculiar to hear her ask that…I was not expecting it. I waited for her response. She was taking longer than normal to text back this time…was she really thinking that hard of her response? Why would she? It's not like she'd ever like me ever again anyway…right? It's been six years. I'm sure she's over me, and anything else. I'm sure she's moved on, and found someone for her, someone much better than myself. Finally my phone lit up with her message.

"Well, you've been with her for six years, since you chose her over me…I just figured after six years you were ready to marry her. She seems really nice -E"

"I didn't choose her over you…we both agreed to taking a break and I fell in love. But no, were not engaged or anything…you know how I feel about marriage. -D"

"Whatever. Yeah, you don't like it. I know. I know you better than anyone, I am your best friend- E"

She sounded hurt. I know I hurt her when I fell in love so quick after starting the break…but she couldn't still be hurt could she? Why? Why wouldn't she let me go…I thought of all the thoughts I've been having of her today…have I let her go? I thought a lot time ago I had fallen in love with Caroline, and trust me…I do love her and I am in love with her. But what are these feelings resurfacing for Elena?

**Elena's POV**

I feel asleep last night texting Damon…I woke up with the phone glued to my face. I tore it from my face. I needed a shower. I wanted to wash the feelings I had about him last night from my mind. I knew that was physically impossible, but I felt so dirty feeling so attached to him when he was clearly in love with another woman. I couldn't believe he still thought he didn't choose her over me. Somehow through all these hurt feelings we had remained friends. It was a strained friendship definitely, but one I cherished and wanted to never give up. That's why I didn't press the issue last night…I was still lying in bed, I really wanted to get to the shower. My phone went off. I knew it was Damon, the ring tone I had set for him when he texted me…

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness, comes creeping on so haunting every time, and as I stared I counted, the webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides, like indecision to call you, and hear your voice of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight…_

I thought about opening the message, it hurt to think of him with her. After a few years of not seeing him, I learned to numb the pain of my love for him…but now that he was back it was all coming back. Every feeling; the pain, the love, the passion, the forgiveness, the longing…

"Good morning Elena. Caroline wants to know if you would like to hang out today…just you and her. She would like to go to the mall. -D"

I figured I needed to make nice with his little wifey… who knew, maybe it would make it easier if I could become her friend…

"Sure Damon, tell her I'll meet her outside Macy's around 12. -E"

I didn't even want to ask him how he was this morning, I'm sure he was going to be busy in the shower in just a little bit. I shivered at the thought, why did he like her? She definitely wasn't as pretty as me. I'm not normally the jealous type, but I seemed to have a problem with letting him go. I really wanted to numb the pain today…I grabbed some clothes and my iPod and headed for the bathroom. I turned my iPod on shuffle and got into the shower. I turned it on so hot, I was sure my skin if nothing else would be numb when I was done with my shower. A song came on I hadn't heard in a long time, but it described my situation perfectly right now.

"_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not, I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got…I guess I remember every glance you shot me, unharmed…"_

I realized I was sobbing through the song. I wanted to just punch myself and tell myself to suck it up. I'm stronger than this, and I shouldn't seriously be crying over something that happened six years ago. Obviously his taste had died when he went to college, and that is why he chose her over me.

"_I can laugh all I want, inside I still am empty, so deep that I didn't even bleed…"_

Alright look Bert…you and I are feeling the same today, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let it get me down. I am Elena Gilbert, I am not a normal chick. I am confident, and smart, and definitely not a blonde bimbo. So obviously this makes me the better person in this situation. I am going to step up and play nicey-nice with little miss wifey because Damon is my best friend, and nothing more, and I will show him the courtesy. Just like he would me.

I got out of the shower, feeling much better than when I went in thanks to the mental slapping of myself. I may sound silly, but I am his best friend. I owe him the duties that any other best friend would show another. And I may not like the bitch, but my reasons are ridiculous; and I needed to at least try to pretend for my best friend. That is what friends are supposed to do, support and be there. Even accept the unacceptable. In the end, you need to let your friends make their own decisions and hope they make the right ones. You can't make them for them, whether they are your best girlfriend or your ex boyfriend. It does not matter, so I was going to do what I was supposed to do whether it hurt me or not.

I realized then I needed to get ready to go out with Caroline. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a deep purple t-shirt that said "Single and Fabulous". Yes, because fabulous was what I was feeling right now. I looked in the mirror, my hair looked awesome fresh out the shower. I sat down at the mirror and put some eyeliner and lip gloss on. Perfect! I walked downstairs and grabbed my purse and car keys and headed for my car.

I sped to the mall, excited to get this over with. I had things I wanted to do today later, perhaps a day at the spa? I walked into the mall after I parked and strutted my sexy stuff over to the Macy's entrance. There was Caroline, standing there looking awkward waiting for me.

"Hey Caroline…" I smiled at her, she reached out and hugged me. She seemed genuinely excited. I can't believe she would be so excited to hang out with her boyfriend's ex girlfriend…wait. Did he even tell her? I made a mental note to ask him that later…until then I wasn't going to say anything. If he wanted to tell her, he would tell her himself. I wasn't his messenger and I wasn't one to just throw it in her face.

"Hey Elena! I have been so looking forward to just me and you hanging out…where would you like to go first? Shopping? The food court? Or a movie?" She asked me. I thought about it, and I just really wanted to go to the spa…

"Actually, would you like to go to the spa?" I asked her. I figure why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Sure that sounds great! I love being pampered, it's my time to just relax. I used to do that with my friends back in Chicago and it can be something we can bond over!" she practically jumped up and down. Man this chick was very enthusiastic…that's okay though, it would mean she would do most of the talking. That was something that would come in handy later when I was trying to avoid a question or something. She would try to answer it for me probably, and think that I was just taking extra time to think about the question. That would be convenient, I wouldn't have to tell her too much. But why am I being secretive? I don't even know this chick….there's not really a reason for me to keep things from her. It's not like I know anyone she would tell anything to anyway, not that I would trust her with that kind of stuff. But I'm talking me and Damon kinda stuff. If she asked questions involving our friendship…but I was hoping he had talked to her about that already. We began to walk towards the spa in silence. I decided to text Damon real quick.

"Have you told Caroline that I'm your ex girlfriend? -E"

Bing. "No I haven't…can you keep it private though? -D"

"Why?- E"

"Because, I want her to have one friend…and I don't think that she would be too keen on being your friend if she knew -D"

"I guess…but what do I say if she asks something? -E"

"I don't know…make something up… -D"

"Well thanks Damon, you're real helpful :P -E"

"Yep, that's why you love me =) -D" Yeah, more than he knew.

"Don't be too sure of yourself -E" Gotta play it cool!

"Loser. What are you two gonna do? -D" None of your damn business.

"Day at the spa. Naked, caked in mud. Wanna join? -E"

"Hell no, but I'd like to watch… -D"

"Ha. And that's where I draw the line big boy."

Me and Caroline got booked in pretty quickly and got ready to have massages. They took us to the back room, and we got in our towels and laid on the tables. The ladies came in and began massaging our shoulders.

"So, Elena, do you have any other friends?" Caroline asked me.

"…No…I don't. I lost my girl best friend a long time ago." I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…did she like, die?"

"No, she slept with my ex boyfriend. Stefan.." I told her. It didn't hurt me to talk about this anymore, I got past that. Their loss, right? But I think Caroline was expecting me to be sad about it…

"Damon's brother?" she asked me. Most of the time I forgot Stefan was Damon's brother. I didn't associate with him or Bonnie anymore. They were both dead to me. Sure, I seen both of them around town yet, but it just didn't phase me anymore.

"Yeah, he's a total douche. Have you met him yet?" I asked her, I was curious.

"No, Damon doesn't associate with him anymore, says he broke your heart so he thinks he is plain rubbish. Says it was the least he could do for his best friend". She said. Aw, that's sweet of Damon but it's not the only reason. She doesn't know that Stefan found out that Damon and I had gotten together not too long after that, and he was NOT happy. Damon didn't exactly stop talking to Stefan immediately, in fact he yelled at him a lot. But when Stefan found out about us, Stefan refused to talk to either of us. Which didn't really bother me, I was head over heels for Damon at the time.

"Aw, that's sweet of Damon. He is a very good friend to me." I told her…

"Yeah, I can tell, so tell me more about growing up here in Mystic Falls, if you don't mind." Yeah, I could go on about that one for awhile…I began to tell her about everything, still wondering why Damon chose this perky girl over me. By the time we left out of there, Caroline and I were giggly and becoming friends very rapidly. And it was true friendship not fake like I intended it to be.

**Damon POV**

I was sitting at home alone, on a Friday night. While my girlfriend and ex girlfriend were out at a day at the spa, as Elena told me. I wondered how they were getting along. I didn't want to bother Elena again by texting her, so I laid down on the couch to wait for Caroline to get home.

The next thing I knew Caroline was waking me up, very excitedly.

"Damon! Me and Elena are going to be the best of friends! We got along so good, and I am so happy I'm gonna have a friend here in Mystic Falls!" She rambled on and on about her day with Elena. I was so glad my plans were going so well for them. If all my plans went well, we would be the best of neighbors for the rest of our lives…but somehow it still felt like I had an empty space just waiting to be filled…perhaps when Caroline and I had children that spot would be filled. But I highly doubted it, there was something about only being friends with Elena that really irked me. I wondered what it was, why did I think of her so often now that we moved back?

**A/N I hope you all liked it, and remember reviews= smut next time! (: The songs in the chapter…I hope ya'll don't mind but I thought they tied in nicely with the story. They sure inspired me to finish this chapter quickly, I wrote it in two days =) First song was Blink-182 "I miss you". Second song was The Used "All That I've Got". Well, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey everyone (: I've been trying to sit down all week and get writing. It didn't happen too smoothly. Haha, anyway…I'm here, sitting down now to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc. I really appreciate the support! I don't have too much to say today… I want to get straight to the story. So here we go. (:**

**Damon POV**

Today Caroline and I were going to the fertility doctor. We'd actively been trying for a year with no luck. We've tried all sorts of things, this wasn't the first time to this doc. I assumed at first it was because she never let me finish and actually cum inside of her…but the doc took a sample of mine and tried to do it what he called 'the scientifical way', it was supposed to be fail proof. We did tests, and he said it wasn't me. I was perfectly capable of having children, but what we didn't know was if she was or not. That's why we were going today.

I went upstairs to find something to wear, most of our stuff was still in boxes. We'd only been in town for 3 days, so clothes were in boxes. I opened the box labeled 'clothes'. I decided I might as well put them all in the closet, small steps right? Well about half way down I found a book. I opened it and learned it was Caroline's diary. I opened it to a random time, slightly curious. It was about 4 months ago…

_Dear Diary, Today we had another negative pregnancy test. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm so scared one day Damon is gonna want something better than me, and I don't want that to happen. That's why I want this baby, to convince him to stay. I know I'm not good enough for him… He doesn't know my reason, but that's for the best. I know he's waiting for something better because after almost 6 years together he still hasn't asked me to marry him. When we have sex, his head seems to be in another place…I feel like I don't give him the pleasure he gives me. I feel guilty, there has to be something wrong with me…he says it's fine, it's not always about him…but I don't think I satisfy him. But sometimes he gets so pissed off, he takes off like a 3 year old. I know couples are supposed to have their fights…but shouldn't they be over something most serious and not sex? I guess it's kinda my fault, I get up after I leave or pull away…but I don't know I just feel weird waiting for him. I'm probably just being a bitch, but he likes to take his time. I don't. Like I said, I don't think I'm enough for him. Are we even meant for each other? Most people would say, you know…why are you trying to have a baby with someone you don't know if it's a solid relationship anyway? Well I love him, and I want to be with him the rest of my life…isn't that enough? I guess I settled for good enough, I didn't search for the best. And it's not Damon that's the problem, it's me. I'm not good enough for him, he deserves better and I want to give that to him. I want to change, and be better, and have a baby for him…but now we are having trouble having a baby…what the hell, is this a sign? God I just don't know…and if in 4 months I'm still not pregnant, I want to go to the fertility doctor. -Care_

Damn, she is SO wrong. She means so much to me…maybe she's not perfect, but no one is. And I haven't proposed because marriage is just a piece of damn paper. We are together whether we have paper or not. I'm not leaving, or going anywhere I will love her regardless of if she gives me children or not…and to be honest most people don't find the best. They do settle and make that person the best. People can change people, I think it's the most fascinating thing. Yeah, sometimes she upsets me…couples fight. It's happens, it's completely normal…she is freaking over nothing. I don't know that Caroline is the best, but I can't think of anyone better, well…I can. But were not going there. You can't make someone fall in love with you, let alone twice. Caroline is my life, the rest of my life. She's what I want, and I wouldn't change her or it for a thing. I love her so much, and I want her to know that…

I rushed down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch, watching tv. I picked her up, and spun her around and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she smiled at me, "Take your happy pill today?"

"No…I just want you to know I love you so much. I wouldn't change you for anything, I love everything about you…please don't change for me. You are perfect the way you are, I love you." I told her, looking deeply into her green eyes.

"I love you too…where is all this coming from?" she asked.

"I saw your diary…sorry…I couldn't resist myself. I want you to know, whether we can have a baby or not…I'll still love you. I would love to have children with you, but if it doesn't happen it doesn't happen and it's just me and you for the rest of our lives."

"Damon…" she gazed at me lovingly, "God, I love you so much." she leaned her head and began kissing me deeply. I put her down on the floor, and pressed her up against the wall.

I slowly began to undress her, paying attention to each and every curve. I pressed myself into her and she pushed me over to the cough and I laid down on it. She straddled my lap and leaned down kissing me. I loved the look of her naked body on top of my clothed body. I was only a thin fabric away from touching her. Damn pants, damn the creator of pants, damn modesty…

I wasn't in those pants too much longer, as she moved her way down my body stripping me of my pants in seconds flat. She took me out of my boxers and began moving her hand up and down my dick. She took me in her mouth, and I almost exploded right there. She never liked giving head, and just the sensation of it had me so close already. She bobbed up and down my cock, licking and teasing along the way. I needed to be inside of her soon, or I was going to cum in her mouth, and that's not where I wanted to cum.

"Caroline" I moaned, "I want to be inside you…" and with that I grabbed her and flipped her over on the couch. I entered her slowly and began to rock. She moaned excitedly, and leaned up, and whispered in my ear.

"Damon, I love making love with you…it's amazing…I love you", and then as I thrusted really deep inside of her she let out a deep moan in my ear. God damn that was sexy. She rocked her hips with me in rhythm, and I was so close, and I could tell she was too…she closed her eyes getting ready for her climax. I increased my speed, I wanted to cum with her if I could…I was so close. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and let out a loud moan. Just hearing the sounds I made her make, I fucked her even faster. She actually stayed there and didn't get up or walk away. I looked at her, just enjoying herself she looked so serene. A few minutes later I began to release myself inside of her.

Did that really just happen? I actually came in her? For the first time in years? And she waited for me? Where are the flying pigs? I pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

"Thank you baby for staying with me, it felt so good to finish inside of you, I haven't done that in so long…" I told her.

"Sorry I've been so selfish to not let you do that, things are going to change…I want to show you how much I love you…but we need to get up and get dressed so we can make it to the doctor on time…".

Today would have been a day I would have loved to cuddle afterwards, but she was right. We both got dressed speedy quick, both wearing jeans and t-shirts. We headed to the doctor, we arrived there and were checked in all within about 30 minutes. We sat in front of the doctor, waiting for results from the last time we were here. God I hoped they were good…

The doctor's name was Dr. William Hazzah. He looked at us grimly, and began to tell us what happened that has kept her from successfully having a baby. "It seems when you were in the car accident as a child, when the glass from the windshield shattered and impaled your abdomen, after they abstracted the glass from your abdomen and stitched you up, scar tissue formed on your uterus…" Caroline began to cry, she didn't like reliving that fateful day she lost her mother and little sister in the car accident…I held her in my arms while she sobbed. I wouldn't care personally if my brother died, he broke Elena's heart and for that I would never forgive him. He could rot in fucking hell. I sound like a fucking girl, but I loved Elena and as my best friend at the time, I couldn't bear to see her cry. I've never been one to see girls cry, and that was another reason why I stayed with Caroline in the long run...

Doctor Hazzah continued, "As the scar tissue formed on your uterus it has blocked the path from your ovaries to your uterus, making it impossible to have a baby…" he said.

Caroline couldn't even look at the Doctor as she said, "Is there any way of repairing it?" She just looked stricken. Very heartbroken, it was hard seeing her this upset…"Removing the scar tissue will only produce more scar tissue, I'm sorry Caroline…You will never be able to have children…" Doctor Hazzah told Caroline. At that point she was just crying frantically. She was beyond the point of believing anymore. Fuck, seeing her cry was killing me. I mean what the hell. She told me once, children were always apart of her dream for her happily-ever-after as she called it. And now she couldn't have children…there had to be a way somehow…

"There's nothing I can do, nothing at all?" Caroline said, still distraught that she can never have children."No, I'm sorry Caroline, there is nothing." Doctor Hazzah said, you could clearly see the concern in his eyes for Caroline. Although I was sure at this point that he must be used to this by now, I mean how many fucking patients does he see on a regular basis? Hundreds probably, and probably 95 percent can never have children, otherwise they wouldn't be in his office. But he could still see the concern in his eyes, and the sadness, I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to deliver this news. Although, he was probably just being a pussy.

"So how am I supposed to have babies with Damon?" Caroline asked, I mean it was all she could do at this point. Her heart was crushed at the news there was nothing she could do…"Have you considered a surrogate? Children born to a surrogate can be genetically yours and Damons' thanks to in-vitro fertilization," Doctor Hazzah explained, I looked at him and thought that maybe that could work. I didn't want to see Caroline this upset, and if having a surrogate mother is what it took, then by God we were going to do it. I didn't want to see her cry took a minute to think about it, and I looked at her. She genuinely looked like she was going to cry again, but she opened her mouth and said,"That's a good idea…but who?" Caroline asked both myself and Doctor Hazzah."Consider asking family and friends first…and then if need be we could discuss hiring someone. They have entire agencies for this type of thing. You have to pay big bucks…but they are willing to carry your child for you." Doctor Hazzah explained to Caroline and I. He offered this option to us, knowing it may upset Caroline just because he'd seen her frequently within the last few months, and gotten to know her. He probably thought she was so stubborn, and really she was...but that was something I loved about her. She wouldn't give up easily, she would do whatever it took to accomplish her goals. Dr. Hazzah had been there with us through the ups and downs and always been encouraging to us, and for that I was looked at him and shockingly told him, "I don't want a stranger carrying my child. I don't want her changing her mind at the last second, and keeping my child. I don't think I could trust someone to do that for me, that I don't even know." Caroline said, clearly displeased that the doctor could suggest such a thing.

The doctor sighed and told Caroline, "Then consider asking family and friends." He looked like he felt like he could do nothing for the young lady, being as she was so time, I spoke up, "We don't have any family, with the exception of my brother Stefan. And her family died in the car accident." I said, he didn't want to push it with her and get her upset and soak my shirt with tears again, because frankly it broke my heart to see her so distraught.

Caroline looked up at me and said, "Friends…What about Elena?" Caroline thought. What Caroline didn't know, is that Elena was my ex girlfriend, she also didn't know we had sex. It was the best sex honestly, I've ever had, even now, and I wasn't sure if I should even tell her that. How do you tell the woman you love, that you fucked your best friend? It was nearly impossible. Not without destroying her dreams anyway...but I couldn't just keep it from her, could I?

Caroline interrupted my thoughts, "Damon…I want to ask her…" she looked at me pleadingly.

**Elena POV**

After I got home from working at the aquarium, the only one in town in fact…shocking I know, but after I got home wanted to sit down and watch some TV. I flipped through the channels absent mindedly. I couldn't stop thinking of Damon, I was such a fool to think he could love me, sure he flirted with me. And sure, he stayed best friends with me all this time…but that's all we'd ever be. Friends. I felt my eyes water at the realization.

Bing. "Hey 'Lena…-D"

"Yea?-E"

"I gotta ask you something…-D"

"What.-E"

"What's wrong?-D"

"Why do you think there's something wrong?-E"

"The quick responses…and don't say there's nothing wrong because I know you.-D"

"Damon there's nothing wrong. And if this is what you want to talk about, go away.-E"

Yeah Elena because that totally didn't clue him in. I'm such an idiot sometimes…I was really down on myself today…

"I'm coming over.-D"

"No, you're not. Stay over there with Care- E".

"Nope, I won't take no for an answer.-D"

I quick got up and locked the door. I walked up to my room and laid down on the bed. I couldn't handle seeing his face today…it upset me enough to think about him. I still didn't understand why these feelings were coming back around 6 years. I wanted them to go away, I wanted to live a normal life being his best friend and Caroline's new friend. But my heart and my head would not agree. I just needed a few days to sort through my emotions before I could see him.

I heard loud knocking downstairs. Damnit…

"Go away!" I shouted, the knocking became pounding. "I said go the fuck away! I don't wanna see you!" I began crying so hard I swear my head hurt so much I could have been crying tears at this point.

I put the pillow over my head, I didn't want him to hear me crying. I don't even want to hear myself cry and how pathetic I sounded, crying over my best friend because he was in love with someone else. A few minutes later I felt someone taking the pillow off my head, I kept my eyes closed. I knew who it was without even looking. I remember Damon used to climb the tree into my window all the time years ago.

"Damon, go away." I said bluntly. I tried to stop crying, so maybe he'd go away and leave me alone so I could cry in peace.

"What's wrong? Did your kitty die?" He asked. Are you kidding?

"Sure, if it makes you go away." I told him. I knew I sounded harsh, but I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Elena honey…open your eyes…talk to me." he coaxed me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't fucking want to."

And I saw it coming before it even happened. He sat on me. I couldn't breathe. Sometimes I swear he is so immature, using teenager tactics.

"Elena…please talk to me" he said, straddling me. Wow, if this isn't awkward I don't know what

is.

"You're not as light as you used to be, you know." I huffed out.

"Yeah? Well agree to tell me what's wrong and I'll get up." he said, in a sing-song voice.

"I can't. So just get off." I began to cry, and I know that's bad because I know how he doesn't

like to see girls cry.

"Why not?" he asked, damn…seriously I did not want to talk to him about it. These are times I wish I had a girl best friend to talk to, I obviously couldn't talk to Caroline about it.

"Because, you're not a girl." I said, hoping he'd catch the hint.

"Is it…girly problems…do you need a midol?" he asked. Was he fucking serious? I started laughing.

"There's my girl…" he laughed. He got off and laid down in my bed looking at me.

"No", I giggled, "That's not the problem…" I was laughing uncontrollably. This is funny, but it shouldn't be. I was just happy to not be crying. "But I can't tell you…seriously. But maybe one day, I will. I promise".

"Pinky promise?" God, sometimes I swore he was such a girl.

"Yes Damon, pinky promise." I looked at him and laughed.

"Good, because I need to talk to you" he told me.

"About?"

"Surrogacy…" he said. I looked at him wide eyed…

"Why?" I probably looked like a ghost right about now.

"Because…myself and Caroline were curious as to if you would carry a baby for us…" he questioned. He acted like it was so normal.

"Are you serious?" I was deadpanned to say the least.

"Yep. I know it's a hard question…but you're my best friend…and her new friend… and we want nothing more than a baby…" and I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"I don't know…I mean I love you, and I like her…but it's my body ultimately…and it's not that I wouldn't want to do that for you guys…I just wouldn't want a baby coming in between our friendship you know?" I asked him. I was pretty sure by now I didn't make too much sense.

"Elena, I know…and I promise you I'll still be your best friend, I just want to make Caroline happy and she wants children so badly…"

I was silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. I really hated doctors, and I didn't want to go to the doctors…but how else would it work. That's when it dawned on me.

"I'll do it…" I said.

"GREAT!" he was so excited. That almost made me want to change my mind right there.

"But you know how I hate doctors Damon…" I reminded him.

"Well you'll like Dr. Hazzah, he's so nice." Damon tried to explain.

"That's not the point Damon, I'm terrified of doctors…" I told him.

"I'll be with you the whole time" he tried to soothe me.

"Why, so you can see my vagina?" I punched him in the chest playfully.

"Maybe…" he laughed.

"But Damon, I'm serious. I'm not going to a doctor." I put on my serious face.

"Then how do you suppose this will happen? It's not like I'm gonna whip my dick out and impregnate you…" he saw the look on my face. The one of 'that's exactly what I meant'. "Oh no…oh hell no." He shook his head.

"What, am I that disgusting?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Elena, that's not it and you know it. I just don't want to upset Caroline." he said.

"Then don't tell her. Pretend we went to the doctor…please Damon don't make me go to the doctors" I stuck out my bottom lip and played my big puppy eyes trying to plead with him.

"Elena…"

"Damon…I'm serious." I said.

"There's nothing more I'd like than that…but let me think about it, okay?" he told me.

"What's there to think about?" I stood up and walked seductively over to my door and began walking down the stairs to the living room. I knew he was staring the whole time, he could try to fight it but I knew he wanted me. I wanted Damon, in any way possible…even if was to make a baby for someone else.

He swooped down the stairs and stood right in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Okay Elena, okay fine. No doctors. But not today, I need to go home and be with Caroline." he said, very seriously.

"Fine, text me later" I looked at him and licked my lips. You'll be mine soon, you just wait. I knew I couldn't.

**Okay, so that whole crying scene? Not planned. Just came out of my head, but I think it turned out okay…please let me know what you think. I need to know! In review form! Thanks to my BETA Dom0 (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone (: I am really excited for this and the next chapter. I want to get it all written out at fast as possible, it's all stuck in my head! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or favorited, alerted, etc. Reviews= more Dalena smut/lemons. Whichever you like to call it. This chapter is gonna be kinda short…wanna save a whole chapter just for Damon and Elena time if that's okay with ya'll ;) Well let's get to gettin'…**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I have forgotten to add one usually, I get so involved in the story. Anyway, the characters all belong to the lovely L.J. Smith…I'm just playing with 'em! =]**

**Damon POV**

I walked back over to my house. I reflected on what I just agreed to…with all my recent feelings for Elena resurfacing maybe this could be a way to get them out innocently. Because all we were doing was making a baby for Caroline and I. Nothing else, right? Right.

I didn't want to lie to Caroline…but Elena really didn't like doctors. I remembered the reason she didn't like doctors…when Elena was about ten she was playing a common kids game, cops and robbers. She was the robber and had the knife. She was playing with the knife, chasing after her friends. Which probably included Bonnie at the time, stupid bitch. Well Elena was chasing one of her friends and she didn't see the remote someone has left on the ground…she tripped and fell and landed smack dab on the knife. It sliced into her delicate flesh right between her shoulder and her neck. She almost bled to death, because her friends not knowing that Elena still wasn't chasing them, and her mom and dad were at work. The baby sitter was upstairs with her boyfriend, well it was almost 30 minutes before the baby sitter found the silence eerie. She had came downstairs to find Elena unconscious and laying in a pool of her blood.

She took her and the other kids to the hospital and well…when they were operating on Elena's shoulder she woke up. They thought she would stay asleep and didn't give her too much anesthesia but while they were repairing the nerves and muscles in her shoulder she woke up. She tried to get up immediately and the doctor yelled at her. He told her to sit the fuck down and go back to sleep. That damn doctor apparently wasn't prepared or even good at his job. She was so scared and in so much pain, who could blame her for not ever wanting to go to a doctor? I wouldn't want to after that either. She told me that shortly after she turned 16 while we were together. So I completely understand her not wanting to do this at the doctors…but I don't think Caroline would be as understanding of the situation.

I walked in the front door and Caroline immediately graced myself with her presence.

"What did she say?" she asked, chewing her lower lip obviously very nervous.

"She said yes Caroline she would" I said and before I could even finish I was on the floor with Caroline on top of me. She had jumped on me and we fell down, I totally wasn't expecting that.

"Oops, sorry Damon", she giggled, "I'm just really excited. We're finally going to be able to have a baby of our own and I know we'll be good parents I just really really can't wait. When can we start?" she asked.

"Well I didn't ask her…but I'll ask her tomorrow and we'll get an appointment set up." I told her. Yes, appointment. I'm sure we could start whenever…I kinda looked forward to it, and I felt bad for looking forward to getting to fuck my best friend…but hey, she said okay. If I wasn't mistaken, she was pretty damn excited about it too. Maybe even more so than I?

"Awh Damon, but I have to work tomorrow morning…" she pouted. She was so cute when she pouted, the way she stuck out her bottom lip and her hair fell in her face. She had gotten hired at the school as a teacher…well not exactly. She basically helps the teacher and teaches…kinda like a student teacher except she's not a student anymore. And tomorrow was her first day at Mystic Falls High School. She was in for the surprise of her life when she would find out this town isn't as innocent as it seems. Those damn teenagers were pretty riley and wild, almost as much as the college students.

"That's okay, I'll go and set it up with her." I explained.

"That's not fair Damon, you already got to ask her…" there goes that pouting again.

"Well Caroline, she was most likely to say yes to me. Aren't you happy about that? And I don't have work tomorrow morning so I'll go set it up with her. You'll have plenty of time to do all sorts of things with Elena honey, this is just one of the many. I promise." I stepped forward and took her in my arms.

"Yes Damon, I am happy about that…I just want to do something, but you're right…I will have plenty of time. Now come on, I made steak. Let's go eat." she said tugging on my arm leading me to the kitchen.

I was hoping this experiment wouldn't mess up our friendship, although I'm sure my feelings would have messed it up eventually anyway. I would have jumped her bones or something in the heat of the moment at some point, as much as I tried to restrain myself these feelings have been taking a hold of me fully lately and I had no control over them. I will lay in bed at night just thinking of Elena laying in her bed wondering if she was thinking of me too. Maybe even touching herself while she thought of me…I had tried to push the thoughts away but to no avail. They always came back, stronger and sexier than ever. This way perhaps I could get some of my repressed feelings out in a way that had a second higher purpose…but I remembered the sex with Elena; it's out of this world, it's off the wall, it rocks my socks off…I just hoped after the deed was done and Elena was pregnant I could stop myself…could I?

**Elena POV**

After Damon left I watched his sexy ass go back over to his house. The way he left my house, I think he had a renewed confidence…maybe he was just thinking of being with me. Perhaps he was enthralled with the situation…perhaps he had a second purpose. I knew for sure once I got started with Damon, I'm not gonna be able to stop…and who is he to tell me no? I know he can't.

But I was telling the truth, I am terrified of doctors and he knows. That stupid accident as a child…I never wanna step foot towards a hospital or doctors office in my entire life. I lead a healthy life, a safe life, I really don't have a reason to go to the doctor. I don't put my health in jeopardy because I never want to go to the doctor. It may seem silly…but you wake up during surgery and tell me you aren't scared.

Now that I didn't have to go to the doctor, I was going to get just what I wanted. Alone time with Damon, naked and sweaty and passionate. I know Damon, and he'll do anything I ask him to, I have him in the palm of my hand. But just as he'll do anything for me, I'll do anything for him…including have a baby for him and Caroline.

Caroline is my new friend, and probably going to be my best girlie friend…but I do kinda feel bad because she's not gonna know about me and Damon. But it's okay as long as she gets the baby she wants, right? I sure hope so…I don't want to lose a friend again…but I need to feel Damon with me. I need to feel Damon on top of me, inside of me…positioning himself at my entrance…telling me how tight I am and how great I feel…

Woo! Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? I decided to go make myself some dinner. I really wasn't in the mood to cook anything exactly tonight…I grabbed some ramen noodles and put them in a bowl with some water and put it in the microwave for three minutes. This may be my last chance for junk food, I have a feeling Caroline's gonna put me on some health kick craze like in the movie with Tina Fey and Amy Poehler…I tried to think of the name of the movie. Baby Mama popped into my head, that was the name of the movie.

As I waited for my food I pulled out my phone and texted Damon.

"Hey, what did Caroline say…? -E"

"She's very excited…I told her we would set up an appointment tomorrow morning -D"

"Yeah appointment, ha. Funny. So when can we start on this arrangement ;) -E"

"Tomorrow morning? -D"

"Sure, looking forward to it, lol -E" I giggled, he didn't know how true it was.

I finished my food and headed for the bathroom. I wanted to take an extra long bubble bath to relax. I got my bath ready and kept my phone near. I laid in the bathtub just thinking about what was all about to happen. I was going to carry a baby within my body…and be with Damon…I began thinking of how tomorrow morning would go. I shook the water from my hands and grabbed a hand towel from above my head on the sink. I toweled them dry real quick, still relaxing in the tub. I grabbed my phone from the counter and texted Damon.

"So what are you doing… -E"

"Just watching a movie, you? -D"

"Sitting in the bathtub… -E"

"Well can I talk to you tomorrow? -D"

"Well there's on thing wrong with that… -E"

"What? -D"

"I'm sitting in the bath…horny, thinking of you.- E"

**Damon POV**

Holy shit, did I read that correctly? I re-read the message. It said "I'm sitting in the bath…horny, thinking of you. -E". Did she mean to send that to me?

"Did you mean to send that message to me…? -D"

"Yes, I did. I can't wait until tomorrow morning…please don't make me wait… -E"

Holy Mary, mother of God… I turned to look at Caroline. She was washing the dishes from dinner. I needed an excuse, because Elena was really turning me on…I was sure my zipper on my pants would bust at any moment with my cock begging to get out, hard as a rock.

"Caroline?" I called for her. I got up to grab my leather coat.

"Yes honey?" she called back.

"I have to go help Elena move a big piece of furniture for a sec. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay, hurry back." she said. I loved she had all the truth in the world in me, it was endearing. I hated betraying it…but it was for something she wanted. And secretly for something I wanted as well, even if those two things weren't the same thing.

I opened the front door, and was greeted by the cool night air. I was seriously about to walk into Elena's and see her in the tub. We were gonna fuck, because we were both aching for each other right now…and it was okay. Damn, I've never wanted something so much in my life…

**A/N Sorry ya'll smut's next chapter…but I hope this is enough to hold you over for 2-3 days while I work on that! I wanna make it perfect for you guys. (: Please let me know what you think! Thanks to my BETA Dom0 =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys…sorry it took me so long. My cat went missing 4 days ago, and I've been looking for him since. He's still missing, and I've been frantic worried about him…I whoever has me on face book knew…if you guys want you can add me on face book and I'll let ya'll know of future delays and what not.**

**face book(dot) com/ ambertardcake**

**Just remove the spaces and put a . where it says dot. Oh and of cour remove the parentheses around dot. LOL!**

**But I know I need to get this story to ya'll sorry for the delay and the blabbing…let's get this show on the road.**

**P.S. My birthday is Wednesday! (=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…just the plot (= L.J. Smith owns the characters, now let's remember that!**

**Elena POV**

I can't believe I really just texted that to Damon. What kind of fool am I? I was lucky enough to get him to agree to the deal. I feel horrible for doing this to Caroline…but this is for Caroline….it's pretty much a win-win situation right? I'm gonna take advantage of it. I stepped out of the tub, and loosely threw my hot pink robe on. I walked into my bedroom, and stood against the door jam seductively. I knew I left the door unlocked, I didn't want to have to go downstairs to let Damon come in, I wanted him to come up here on his own will and find me, standing seductively against the door jam. I waited patiently.

**Damon POV**

Here I was, standing at Elena's front door. I knew what I was about to do, and while I felt like maybe it wasn't entirely the best thing to do while I'm in a relationship with Caroline, I knew that I had to do this. So Caroline and I could have a baby…it may have not been my only reason for accepting this deal, but I could never let her know that. It would only give her false hope that I would leave Caroline for her…which I would not do. Why? Because I love Caroline, I'm inlove with Caroline, that could not change. I love Elena, I always will…but I've been with Caroline for 6 years…longer than I was _ever_ with Elena. That means I have a whole lot more love for Caroline…at least I think that's how it works.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door and noticed it was not shut all the way. I peaked my head in.

"Elena…?" I called into the open house.

Silence.

I took the moment to look around at the living room, I had not been in here yet. She had pictures from high school scattered around, framed quite nicely. There was a frame I noticed in particular with a picture of her and I. The frame said "Best Friends" around it in bright shiny letters. It was so cute, I needed to get one before she ever came over…it was then I noticed the light was on upstairs. I cautiously walked up the stairs; my heart was going a mile a minute I swear it could bust through my chest at any moment. If this is supposed to be meaningless sex…then why was my body reacting differently? Why was it so excited for something that was supposed to mean nothing but to make a baby. Making a baby should mean something…but not with your best friend. This was such a weird situation…but oddly enough I really was looking forward to it. I began to walk faster up the steps, anticipating seeing Elena in the bathtub…but instead I saw her standing again the door jam, eyeing me up and down, looking very sexy…

As I tried not to drool, she licked her lips and began to speak to me. I was in such a state of shock that this was really going to happen, I had to repeat what she said in my brain a few times to realize what she said.

"Hello Damon…" she almost purred.

"H...Hey Elena", damn I was stuttering. What was she doing to me? And then it happened. She dropped her robe to the floor. I felt my jaw instantly drop towards the floor. I'm sure that looked pretty silly.

**Elena POV**

I smirked, I saw his jaw drop when he saw me drop my robe. I was hoping that would be his reaction, and buy the large bulge in his pants I'm guessing he was liking what he was seeing.

I gave him the 'come here' sign with my finger, "Come here big boy…" I tried to say in my sexiest voice. I realized it might look a little silly.

He walked closer until we were about a foot apart.

"Unh, unh, not close enough…" I prodded. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to me. I could feel his dick pressed against me even through his jeans, yeah he was enjoying this alright.

I looked him the eye for a second, I had a feeling he couldn't believe this was happening. I smiled at him, and pulled him to my face and kissed him with so much veracity I wasn't sure if he could handle it or not.

I felt his hand go to the back of my head, and one on my back, pressing us even closer together. He kissed me back almost at passionately as I was kissing him, and pressing us together almost as if we couldn't get closer enough. I was really going to enjoy myself tonight….

I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his hand. I led us into my bedroom, making sure no one could see through the window, closing the curtains. I made him lay down on the bed, and I climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. I could definitely feel his bulge pressing at my center. I leaned down and kissed him, I felt his hands rest on my hips and then I broke from the kiss. I kissed along his jaw line, and began to go south. I kissed and sucked on his neck and heard a small moan come from his lips. Oh Damon, if only you knew those wouldn't be the only moans of the night coming from yours, or my lips, for that matter. I smirked devilishly.

**Damon POV**

Was this really happening? She tugged at the hems of my shirts and began to pull it over my head. Shit…I've thought of this many times over the years, but never thought it would happen. She began to kiss even further south…so when she reached the border of my jeans I wasn't sure if I should let her do what I knew was coming next or not…

"Elena…" I called to get her attention.

"Mmmm?" she looked up at me, God she was so sexy I didn't know if I could say no or not…

"I don't know that…_that_ would be okay. It's not you know…necessary for making a baby" I said quickly.

"Damon, shhh, you're here. I'm here. We might as well enjoy ourselves…" she smiled at me innocently. Oh hell no…you're not innocent baby…I know you much better than that.

She went back to working at my jeans. She began to unbutton them, with her teeth. Hot damn is there anything she didn't know how to or want to do…and she even pulled the zipper down with her teeth. She pulled my boxers down with her hands, thank God I don't know that my dick would have been able to handle teeth. I laughed at the thought.

She took me in her tiny hands, and licked around the head of my dick. She was pumping my dick slowly, and I needed more…I bucked my hips into her hands urging her to go faster. Instead, she put me in her mouth.

**Elena POV**

I could feel Damon relax under my touch. I doubt Caroline touched Damon this way, from how much he was enjoying it he reacted like a man who hasn't had water in years. Currently he was in my mouth, a place I always have loved him being. Well besides in the obvious one…but it's always felt so sensual between he and I, at least for me anyway. I took him deeper in my mouth and heard him moan trying not to be too loud. I felt him begin to face-fuck me, I could tell her was getting close. I heard my name come from his lips, "Elena…mmm, so close…", upon hearing that I got up, and he looked at me disappointedly.

"Couldn't have you cumming in my mouth…gotta save that for later" I winked at him and stuck my tongue out. This time he came over to me and put his hands on both sides of my face. He kissed me hard, almost as if he couldn't get enough. I could feel his hardness against my stomach, and man it was turning me on immensly. He suddenly picked me up and placed me on the bed.

He smirked his infamous smirk at me, "My turn to make you scream baby…", he told me, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You sure you want this, Elena? There's no going back…" he asked me. I nodded, and he began to enter me. I hadn't had sex since I was with him last, and I could tell instantly I was definitely tight again. Much tighter. I could feel it, and I knew he could tell because he looked like he was in pure ecstasy.

**Damon POV**

I could not believe my eyes, we were really doing this. I began to enter her, and damn she was as tight as a virgin. I knew this might hurt her a bit at first, so I went slower than I intended to.

"Damn baby, you're so tight…haven't you been with anyone since me?" I was joking, but I heard her say no. That turned me on to no limit…she was either waiting for me, or could find no one as good as me. That made me definitely a bit cocky.

I slowly began a rhythm between herself and I but she began to buck her hips against me, I realized she wanted me to go faster. I slid in and out of her, she was so wet in anticipation for me.

"Faster Damon, please…" escaped from her lips. I obeyed her and began fucking her faster. She moaned my name louder each time I thrust into her. It really had me going, fuck I knew this was going to work out for me so well. I had to be with her until she got pregnant…I was definitely getting the best deal out of this situation. I couldn't help but feel obligated to stay with Elena even after though, seeing as she'll be having my baby…but she agreed to do this for myself and Caroline. I think Elena could tell I was distracted and she wrapped her legs around my waist and looked me in the eyes.

"Damon…fuck me harder, please…" she begged. I would give her anything she wanted if she asked like this…I fucked her much harder this time and I could feel her nails digging into my back. Fuck I could feel I was so close, and I could tell Elena was getting that. I reached in between us and began to finger her clit. She arched her back and moaned the loudest she had moaned all night. I could feel her walls tightening around my dick in signal to her release coming, and I began pounding into her even harder. I felt that tightening within my own body as we both began to reach our climax.

"Oh damn…Damon…fuck" she screamed. At the same time I reached mine, and I felt her name escaping my lips as well. "Elena…ah, fuck…baby…".

We lay motionless on the bed, still connected when we heard a knock on the door.

"Damon? It's been awhile, are you almost done?" Caroline yelled through the house.

"Shit…" Elena said, she threw my clothes at me as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser. She threw them on in seconds flat, as I got my jeans and shirt back on. We raced downstairs, hoping we didn't have sex hair. I realized when we got downstairs I left my boxers in her room. Oops! Either way.

"Yes, baby, come on let's go home" I put my arm around Caroline. I looked back at Elena, she pretended to text on a phone, and mouthed, "I'll text you later". I winked at her.

About 20 minutes later sitting on the couch with Caroline, I got a text from Elena.

"Thanks for tonight baby…see you tomorrow morning ;) -E"

**A/N I hoped that was what everyone expected! Yes, morning sex with Damon is still happening (= Let me know what ya'll thought in a review! Thanks to my BETA Dom0 (:**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry everyone that I have taken so long to update..and no it's not ready yet. I want to have it done in the next few days...but please bear wit me. I put my cat to sleep today, I found him last Thursday. He got hit by a car and was unable to walk...no pain just couldn't walk. So I was taking care of him, and planned to update sat/sun but I got caught up taking care of him and thinking a lot...and I decided to put him to sleep so God could take care of him and heal him and make him much, much happier...so that's what I did today. And it was so tough, and I really don't think writing the chapter today would be a good idea, but I am going to try tomorrow morning. I will get it out in the next few days, I promise you guys. Just please be a bit patient while I work through my grief...and I will have it to you by Friday, and no later. Thanks for understanding._

_XOXO,_

_Amber Tardcake_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thank you everyone for understanding, it's been hard, very very hard...but I'm coping. All the kind comments and support sure do help. It's not easy to put a pet down...and I miss him and love him so much. But I've been aching to sit down and write this...so here goes! RIP Precious Milano October 7th 2007-November 15th 2010**

**But anyway, I have the awesomest BETA around, Dom0x, check her out :) Now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, belongs to L.J. Smith, yadda, yadda, yadda, plot's mine, blah blah yadda yadda. (=**

**Damon POV**

As I walked with Caroline back over to the house, I couldn't help but reminisce about what just happened. I want to say it was the best night of my life, but wouldn't that be an insult to Caroline...? I thought back to a few days ago when Caroline and I last made love...and it was the best I'd had in a long time...well, tonight was that and SO much more.

I shook my head, I'm being fucking ridiculous. Yes, it was great…very very great…but we are doing this to make a baby for me and Caroline. Not for our own pleasure…I would need to remember that next time. Try to make it less…enjoyable. Is it even possible to have boring sex? I mean sure…I guess it's possible. Just not with me. I'd have to set down some rules with Elena or something…I mean…

I sighed deeply. I just hope this whole situation doesn't fuck up our friendship. I mean we've made it through a lot…but can we do this, without messing up my relationship with Caroline too?

I heard Caroline moving around upstairs, I managed to shake the thoughts of tonight from my head, and focus on my beautiful girlfriend. As I looked at Caroline, I couldn't help but compare the two in my head.

Caroline was the perfect image of a blonde model. Okay okay, not perfect-perfect. But damn close. She had beautiful eyes, and soft supple lips like you wouldn't believe…and her body is something you would see on a runway. But Elena…Elena was a real woman. She had curves like she should, she had full breasts, and curvy hips…

Comparatively in personality, Caroline was bossy yet sweet. She was shy yet outspoken. She had nerve, and could be deceitful when need be. She did what she had to do. She was definitely the pants wearer in a relationship. She always got what she wanted, but there was something that drew me to that… Elena however was spunky, feisty, loyal…They were almost polar opposites. Yep, Elena got what she wanted too…and she sometimes was sneaky to do it too…but she would never hurt someone. Caroline, wouldn't care about someone's feelings until it's too late, Elena would take precautions first.

"Damon…let's go to bed I'm exhausted…you're gonna have a bigger day than me tomorrow at the doctor", she was smiling ear to ear at that statement. I had my own reasons to smile, but she didn't know that. I climbed into bed with her and closed my eyes…

As I slept I had dreams of myself and Elena, very happy and together…something I used to dream about a lot but hadn't recently. In my dream I was proposing to her, I could feel the smile emulating from my face…

**Elena POV**

After Damon left, I went upstairs and laid in my bed. It smelled like Damon, I just laid there and reminisced… it used to be that he wanted me. When we made love, he stayed with me…but now he goes back to Caroline. I can't say it didn't make me sad, because it did. It hurt every part of my heart, and deep down I wished the situation was reversed. That Caroline needed to carry the baby for us…wait, what am I saying? Then she'd be sleeping with Damon.

I sighed in sadness, Why'd he have to go away to a big college? Why couldn't he stay here with me? I've always had questions, questions unanswered. I'm sure his choice of colleges had nothing to do with me. And I'm sure he never anticipated meeting Caroline at college…I'm sure he meant to come back to me, but one thing lead to another…you know, the things you think that will happen. But unfortunately my paranoia about the situation was not wrongly placed. It was spot on…I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV.

I turned on the TV and turned it to 'The Nanny' on nick nite. I love this show, it always cheers me up…but tonight I looked at her and Mr. Sheffield and noticed I was Fran…trying to get with 'the boss'. Someone so unattainable, someone with priorities and better things…but then I remembered the later seasons of the show…they got married, had a baby…

Why was I dwelling on this still? I had such an amazing night…but here I am, sulking on the couch. I got up and walked to the fridge, I looked inside and saw my Ben & Jerry's. I thought about it for a minute…eating ice cream and sulking should not be on the agenda. I was going to enjoy my night god damn it…

I walked upstairs, and got into bed. I decided to sleep, and have good dreams. I knew dream land would be much better than reality, and I wanted to go there. And be happy. I turned on my side, and felt something against my leg. I figured it was my cat, and reached down to pet her…and felt soft cloth. I grabbed it and looked, it was Damon's boxers. I put them on over my underwear, hoping they would even further encouraged my good dreams. They were so comfortable, they always have been…I didn't plan on giving them back, I hoped he didn't ask for them back.

Even as best friends back in High school, I used to take his boxers…at one point I had a whole drawer full. He came over one day, and I had left it open…and he saw them.

"_Holy shit, so that's where all my boxers have been going lately, huh?" he smirked at me._

"_Oops, secrets out…what are you gonna do?" I smiled at him mischievously. _

_Damon looked down at the floor for a few moments…and then looked up suddenly. He looked like he was ready to attack…_

"_TICKLE FIGHT!" He screamed and then pushed me down on the bed, tickling my ribs. _

"_Oh…God…Damon…Stop! Hehe! Damon, please! I'll give you a few back!" I said in between laughs._

"_All, or no deal." He said, still tickling me. _

"_I can't…haha….keep, he…Damon! I can't…hehehe…keep a few?" I tried to get out my words, but that's next to impossible when you're being tickled._

"_A few", he said, beginning to get off me. I walked over to my drawer. I got about half and gave them to him, his idea of a few was 3-4, mine was split in half. Hey, he doesn't know I had about 20 of his boxers!_

Ah, I miss those innocent days….I thought as I fell into a deep slumber.

_**Next Day**_

As I slumbered I was dreaming of very, very sweet things.

_Damon had taken me to dinner, and I was pregnant with his child. He had left Caroline for me, and we were celebrating our relationship…it was the most amazing dream I'd ever had. But as we were sitting there in the diner, it suddenly got very cold. I thought of something scary, like a ghost…but when I heard Damon's voice…_

"_Aha!"_

I snapped out of my dream. I curled up in a little ball and tried to ignore him.

"Elena…I know you're awake. And you're wearing my boxers…didn't you learn a long time ago not to take my boxers?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice even with my eyes closed.

"Go away Damon, I'm sleeping." I said, I hoped he'd go away, and put my blanket back on, I was freezing!

I suddenly felt him on top of me, pulling the boxers off.

"Damon, I'm cold, give those back" I whined.

"No can do Elena, I warned you a long time ago about taking my boxers." He laid down on the bed next to me and pulled the blanket over us. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and laid my face against his chest.

"Mmm, you're warm…" I said as I snuggled against him. I just wanted to lay there and go back to sleep he was so warm, but soon I felt him laying kisses along my jaw line, and down my neck.

**Damon POV**

She was so cute, trying to sleep…I didn't mean to but I had climbed into bed with her to keep her warm…and suddenly I was very excited about this.

I ground my morning wood into her core, and she moaned quietly in my ear. She opened her eyes and stared into mine. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. I could hear the fireworks going off in my head like they used to, and I wondered if the same happened for her…I didn't want to admit it, but I'd been thinking of Elena a lot lately. In ways a best friend should not think about his best friend…especially when said best friend had a girlfriend. But I couldn't help it…she made my life so complete lately, and toppled with last night…my life seemed almost perfect. There was still something that bothered me though…something that seemed like in the way or not quite right with the situation. I'd been trying to figure out what it was too…

Elena was only wearing an oversized shirt and her underwear, since I took my boxers back. I was increasingly aware of how her body was against mine. I wanted to take her so badly, but I wanted to take my time with her this morning…no rush. Caroline had went to work at the school, leaving me and Elena to 'go to the doctor'. She rolled over on top of me, and continued kissing me passionately. I reveled in this moment, it was so perfect…something I'd wished for, for years…

I just wished things were simpler and I could be with her. I loved her, surely…but I also loved Caroline. My heart was torn between the beautiful girls I was in love with…I feel like Elena should win because she was there first, but that's not logical is it? I love Caroline…but I've always felt something was missing with her all these years, but I love her, I'm in love with her… I cannot deny that fact. I just, wish making a decision would be so much easier. Fate was really throwing me a card, that I didn't know how to play.

**Elena POV**

I could tell Damon was thinking. After being friend with someone practically your whole life, you can tell when they are thinking and distracted. It's something you know…whether you've been intimate before or not. It's an acquired trait to know your best friend that way…

I ground myself against his erection…and he groaned in satisfaction. Yes, that's right…pay attention to me Damon. As we made out on my bed, I felt something undeniably special between the two of us. I know it sounds cliché, but I could see fireworks in my head when I kissed him. I imagine he doesn't feel the same way. I sighed into the kiss.

Damon broke the kiss and looked at me, "What's wrong 'Lena?" he worried about me. It was so sweet.

"Just thinking", I kissed him again, I really didn't wanna talk about it now, maybe a while in the future, but not now. I didn't want to risk what he had going now…I wanted him to fall in love with me again.

I reached down between us and unbuckled his pants and slid them off. He sat up and took off his shirt. I leaned over to kiss him, and he pulled his boxers off at the same time.

I slowly positioned myself above his throbbing cock and slid down onto it slowly, I leaned back in the cowboy position and rode him, nice and slow…I wanted to take my time this morning. We didn't need to worry about getting caught. I wanted this to be special.

Damon reached forward and cupped my breasts, and he played with each of my nipples already hard. He sat up and took each nipple in his mouth, one at time licking and teasing. I moaned at the pleasure he was giving me, and placed my hand under his chin. I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him. I pulled up from his dick almost all the way off and then went all the way down, agonizingly slowly. We both moaned loudly in each others mouths.

At that point he turned me over and slowly withdrew and thrusted back inside. We truly were making love for the first time in six years. He made me so happy, I wondered if I made him as happy as he made me. He placed kisses on my collar bone, still moving within me.

Soon we were both at our climax, and we came together blissfully. We laid on our backs as he got off of me and laid down. We were both a sweaty heavenly mess. I snuggled to his chest again, very warm. We fell asleep, my original plan, and just cuddled with each other. I could ask for nothing else at this moment…

**A/N I hope this way okay, I had some writers block trying to write it. I'm iffy about it…but I want to make being late up to you guys…I want to update on Monday Night…I hope that is okay with you guys, I am really excited for the next chapter, I know exactly how it's going to go…no writers block there. =) Thanks again to my Beta Dom0x =) I hope you all enjoy this chapter…it's kind of just like a in-between chapter. XOXO, Amber Tardcake**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Are ya'll ready for this new chapter? I don't really have too much to say...just enjoy :) Oh, PS. Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites and alert's! Ya'll are the best!**

**Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, belongs to L.J. Smith, yadda, yadda, yadda, plot's mine, blah blah yadda yadda. (=**?

**Damon POV**

I slept, vaguely aware that Elena was in my arms. I was at peace, content...bliss is more like it. I wanted to stay here all day, but I knew I couldn't. Caroline would probably not stay after school today, like she normally did. Today of all days, she would probably rush home to check to see how the doctor went...and how Elena is feeling and all. I was actually hoping they'd go spend some time together today. I need some sleep, I haven't gotten much between these girl lovely _ladies_ ravaging me all times of the day. But I can't say I haven't enjoyed every minute of it.

I tried to slip quietly out of the bed, only for Elena to tighten her grip around me.

"Mmm...where are you going Damon?" Elena asked me, staring up at me sleepily with her big brown eyes.

"Caroline's gonna be home soon..." I said as I looked at the window, "I need to go home, and you need to stay in bed. Pretend you're in pain or something." I said as I sat up and looked around for my clothes.

"Why?" Elena asked, and then I think she got it. "Oh! Was that supposed to be today?" she giggled, "Ohhh, the pain...he stuck that big thing up my pussy..." she looked at me, obviously waiting for my reaction to her double meaning.

"Yeah," I smirked, "And he'll be sticking it up there for quite awhile from what I hear..." I stuck my tongue out at her. I had gotten dressed, and I turned around at the door and looked at her. "Caroline's probably going to come over here later you know...you should get dressed, and I don't know...go shopping with her or something for maternity shit. I'm sure she'd love that." I looked at her, and turned and left to go to home.

I walked into the house, and looked around. Caroline walked in the door a few seconds later, giddy as can be.

"Hey! How'd it go?" She was practically ready to jump on me when I said..

"It went great, she's a bit sore...but she would like to go shopping with you tonight, if it's okay?" I smiled at my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Yipee! That's freaking great! I'll go over there now and we can go" she smiled, and quickly chastely kissed me.

**Elena POV**

I was standing in my room looking at my body in my mirror, naked might I add. Figured I needed to look at it before it got huge and swollen and yuck. I admired my body, I'd always loved it. Perfect in every way. Curves in all the right places, and nice and lean...my favorite part of my body has always been my skin completion though. Not too tan, not too pale. Just perfect.

Then my door swung open. It scared the shit out of me...and then I realized Caroline was standing in front of me with a shocked expression on her face. She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Holy shit Elena! I'm sorry, I just got so excited and I should have knocked..." she apologized

"It's okay Caroline, I'm not ashamed." I shrugged my shoulders.

"May I ask why your naked in front of the mirror?" she raised her eyebrow at me as she turned to look at me.

"Just checking out my body one more time before it gets crazy fat." I laughed

"It's not fat Elena, it's a baby. A beautiful thing..." she tried to explain

"I know Caroline, I'm just kidding." I got dressed quickly. "Come on, let's go!" I said enthused.

**Later at a maternity store**

"Listen...thank you for doing this for me Elena", Caroline smiled at me sweetly.

I grinned, "Anytime sweetie, anything for my best friend" I gotta be col here.

I picked out a maternity shirt that had a huge heart over the 'belly' of the shirt.

"What do you think of this one Care?" I asked her.

"It's positively the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" she squealed.

"Alright, we'll lets get it and go. I'm wore out, I just wanna go home and rest if you know what I mean." I told her and walked towards the purchase counter...

**Back at home**

I dropped Caroline at her front door, and went on home. I just wanted to sleep, I'm seriously exhausted. Shopping always tires me out. We got lots of maternity pants and shirts and everything else for when I start to get fat...I even talked Caroline into stopping at Victoria's secret for some stuff, gotta have 'maternity' undergarments right? Well I told her I was getting everything bigger, when in fact all the lingerie I bought was the right size. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And besides, I had plans for these racy lingerie sets sooner rather than later. I grinned at my evil thoughts.

I put on a black and pink lace set, and laid on my bed. I grabbed my phone, and took a picture of myself in a seductive pose. I hit send via multimedia message, and went through my contact list. **Damon.** Bingo. I sent the picture message.

**A/N Sorry to end it that way guys! And I know there wasn't any lemons/smut this chapter...but ohhh trust me...there will be tons next chapter. And I know this was short (REALLY SHORT) but I just posted a chapter on Friday...so, be happy =) Thanks in advance for reviews! Best shutouts to my BETA Dom0x ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone. I know everyone is looking forward to this update, so I am gonna make this note nice and short. Just wanna thank everyone for reviewing…I also have a question. How does everyone feel about neon green nail polish? Oh and one more. Are you Team Stefan or Team Damon? I know it might be obvious considering you're reading this…but hey I am Team Damon, and still read a few ones with Stefan. :P Anyway. One more teensy question. Anyone one else frustrated that everyone (Hot Topic, The CW, LJ Smith's website) And everywhere else, they are all out of Team Damon shirts in EVERY size…? But have Team Stefan shirts in all sizes. WTF. Anyway, let's get to gettin'**

**Disclaimer: Characters= LJ's. Plot=Mine. Capiche? =)**

**Damon POV**

Caroline had just walked in the door. I heard her barrel up the steps and into our bedroom, and she flopped onto the bed. She shook me, not knowing I was already awake. "Damon? Wake up I have to tell you all about today!" She began going on and on about how much funny she had with Elena shopping for maternity items.

"She got this really pretty sun dress, it was blue with tiny flecks of baby blue. It was positively adorable. Then we walked over to the pants department and got plenty of the new fashionable maternity jeans, not like the old mom jeans my mom wore. We got plenty of shirts too, with catchy little quotes, you know…'Baby got front', 'Baby mama', and a few others. Just cute little things. And then we went to the lingerie department? She insisted she would need new lingerie for when she gets bigger. She wouldn't let me pay for any of it of course."

"That sounds like Elena alright, never will let anyone get her anything. She's stubborn like that, it's one of her many endearing personality traits." I explained to Caroline. My phone buzzed at that second, a message from Elena. Hmm, it was a picture message? Must be stuff she wanted to show me she bought today. I opened the message and instantly my eyes widened. It was a picture of Elena on her bed, in a lacy black and pink lingerie set. She had one leg around a bedpost and the other holding her steady on the bed. She also held onto the bedpost with one hand and the other was taking the picture with her phone.

Caroline noticed my eyes widened and was understandably curious. "What is it Damon?".

"Oh just one of those gruesome forwards going around with the cartoon character and the eyes forged out." I closed the message quickly and saved the picture with a password. Oh, Elena was gonna get talked to about this tomorrow. I guaranteed it.

"Caroline, how would you like to go out to dinner tonight. Celebrate, just me and you?" I asked Caroline, I needed to get out of the house for a bit. Tomorrow afternoon I had to go to work, as a personal trainer you don't have to work _all_ the time, but you do have to do extra work when you do. Luckily I've got one of those crash dieters right now, I've tried to explain to this lady that she has to do it slowly. But she won't listen…so she's doing it stupidly the wrong way. She works with me for hours at a time, and it's exhausting trying to talk sense to this woman. So for tonight, I wanted to get out.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, just want to take you and me out. Get out and enjoy time with my beautiful girlfriend before work tomorrow. I won't be home until really late tomorrow night, and I'll probably go straight to bed. So tonight it's just about you and me baby…" I looked into her eyed, cupping her cheeks with my hands. In reality, I may have also been feeling a _little_ guilty, just a little, about what myself and Elena have been doing. Not saying I didn't enjoy it, or that it wasn't for the best…but it couldn't be morally correct, right? My feelings flip flopped around on this subject quite often. On one hand Elena is my best friend. I would do anything for her, as she would me. But on the other hand she is this incredibly sexy vixen of an ex girlfriend that I'm having a tryst with even if not for entirely evil reasons…I wish I knew where Elena stood on all this. As best friends, we used to make decisions almost for each other. We would sit down and talk about whatever dilemma we were having, and then one of us would come up with a solution for the other's problem and then kind of toy with it for awhile until we found what the other should do. But now…I don't think that technique applies here, does it?

Am I even supposed to have feelings for her? I know they never, ever went away…but I'm supposed to suppress them, or at least I hope that's what I'm supposed to be doing…

**Elena POV**

After sending that photo to Damon, I can't say I immediately felt regret. I liked what we were doing, but after a few minutes thinking…I probably didn't do a great thing. And after no response, and seeing him and Caroline leave the house I realized that was probably not something I should have done. But I didn't have too much time to think on it right now, I was going to lay down…and then I realized I had the overnight shift at the aquarium. I got dressed quickly and looked in the mirror really quick. Grabbed my phone and headed for the car.

Once I arrived there all I had to do was feed the animals, and then sit there to make sure nothing happened. Real simple, but pays good because most people don't wanna sit here with fish overnight.

I considered it my time to sit here and just think. To be honest I don't know how Damon felt about this whole situation…but I had a feeling I felt different. I mean I'd do anything for him…but it was taking a toll on my feelings. I mean it's just sex, that's all we do. We are supposed to be best friends above everything, and we don't do what best friends should do. Maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe I should …I don't know. I shook my head and sighed. I was definitely over thinking this whole thing. It wasn't a big deal, I mean really. Who cares how I feel, I'm not doing this for myself or my reasons or feelings…this is for Damon and Caroline and I'm going to be a good friend and do this for them…_no matter how I feel. _

I sat around thinking and surfing the web on my phone, trying to pass the time. When morning finally came, I clocked out as the new 'watcher', as I called him, came in for his daily post. I went home and got into my pajamas. I went home and got into my pajamas. I laid in my bed, trying to relax. I knew Damon would be over soon. Caroline would be leaving for work, and Damon had work the rest of today except this morning. So I knew he'd be by this morning, and then probably leave to get ready for work. I laid there for quite awhile, just staring at the ceiling…and just as I was ready to pass out, I heard Damon open the front door. He walked up the steps, and into my room.

"Hey Elena…", he stared at me, as if expecting a response.

"You know, you've gotta be careful. You can't send me photos like that, what if Caroline saw them. If you're gonna be 'my dirty little secret' then you've gotta be secretive. You know?" he continued.

"Sure. No more pictures." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Damn Damon for knowing me like the back of his hand.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I had to work the overnight shift." I explained.

"Well we don't have to do anything this morning…" he cautiously approached the bed.

"No no, it's fine. Gotta make a baby sometime. Can we make it quick though?" I said, looking over at Damon for the first time today. I sat up, and whipped my clothes off. I saw the bulge in his pants simultaneously grow bigger.

He stripped off his clothes quickly too. From experience I have noticed that he gets off faster with me on top, so I told him to lay down and let me do all the work this morning.

"Thought you were tired?" he smirked.

"Yeah, well. Things change", I smiled at him. I was already getting in a better mood just being around him this morning.

I straddled his torso, and positioned myself above him.

"Ready?" Damon asked me. I nodded. As I lowed myself to him, he suddenly plunged deep inside me in one quick thrust. I threw my head back in ecstasy and ran my nail down Damon's chest. I moaned loudly, "mm…oh fuckkkk…Damon…you feel so good this morning. Perfect wake up call". I smiled at him.

He personally looked like he was in Heaven surrounded by fudge cakes. So insanely happy. I leaned forward to him, still maneuvering my body up at and down at a steady pace and kissed him full-on. "Mm, baby, lean back." Damon instructed me. I leaned back and he focused and lifted me and pounded into me faster.

"Oh fuck! God…shit, Damon!" I cried out in pleasure. He was hitting all the right spots, and I could tell he was getting close. Just the sparkle in his eye, I could tell. I reached behind me and cupped his balls in my hand. I massaged them, I wanted him to get his release. I lifted myself up and down at a faster rate than imaginable. I was so close, I knew he could tell and by the looks I think he was gonna get there faster. He reached forward and found my nub and he began playing with it. Damn, I was so fucking close. With one final thrust we both met our climax in an array of "ooh's", "Ah shit's", and "fucks".

We were both covered in a sheen of sweat. Damon got up like I predicted to get up to go to work, but he leaned over me and kissed me. Not on the forehead, or the cheek. He kissed me deeply and passionately on the lips. I secretly in the back of my head hoped that it meant something. Fuck I think I love him…again.

And with that, he left to go to work. Imagining him working out with all the equipment got me all hot and heavy again…but it didn't last too long as I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**A/N Hope this one's long enough. I have wayy more planned, but I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. So I am gonna try to update twice this week, so I hope you're all ready! More reviews=long chapters =) I love you guys so much! Shout out and thanks to my BETA Dom0x She's the best (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone, not too much to say here…I have been pretty busy this week helping our assistant manager…but I am free now, and have wanted to get started writing this story. I have a totally amazing idea for another story…just dunno if I should write two stories at once. What do you think? I am gonna start writing now, ttfn ! (:**

**Disclaimer: Plots mines. Characters are LJ's.**

**Damon POV**

As I went to work this morning, all I could think of was Elena. My head was saying, "No, Damon, you love Caroline. You can't fall for your best friend…", but my heart was saying, "Yes! Damon, fall…fall hard and deep. You've always loved her, don't give up and stay with Caroline. Give it a chance." I was so confused. And don't even get me started on what my _body _was saying. It kind of reminded me of the song by Christina Aguilera called "Genie in a bottle" .

"_My body's saying let's go, but my heart is saying no. If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay, I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way"._

Except that Elena was the genie…and I was Aladdin. Guess that's kinda wrong if you think of Aladdin and Genie rubbing each other. Well I think I just ruined Disney for the rest of my life… I laughed and snorted at the same time right as I was taking a drink of my Mountain Dew. It came out my nose. Oooh, let's remember not to do that again. It fucking burns!

If the song was right, I needed to set Elena's genie free and she would be with me. But where does that leave Caroline? As they say, I was between that rock and a hard place. Where's my crowbar when I need it. Maybe I should invest in a therapist, since I have no one else to talk to about this situation. Nah, therapists usually bullshit their way through sessions. Not even listening and nodding and saying "Mhm" when necessary. I don't need Dr. Phil. I need mom. I frowned, think about everything…she had been gone for quite some time now. She died when myself and Stefan were little. And dad died shortly after that. Stefan always wondered if it was because of a broken heart. Stefan told me that once, he was always into reading all those stupid books on folklore and reading things about spirits and things outside our realm. I thought it was fucking ridiculous. Dad died of a stress related condition, he just couldn't handle it after mom died. Not some loneliness or some bullshit.

I guess you could say that was why Elena and myself always connected on some level. We were both without our parents, most of our lives and even into adulthood. Maybe that's why we've always been able to understand each other even through the toughest of times. We were almost the same person…Caroline and I were complete polar opposites. Where she was selfish, I was giving. Where she was lazy I was action-y. Was that a word? Well either way me and Caroline are really two different people.

As I arrived at work my mind was still on Elena. Just thinking of how here soon she was going to be carrying my child. I wanted to know what she was thinking so desperately…I decided I would go over there tonight to talk to her. I don't know what would be said, or what I would say…but I hoped it would go okay. I could kind of tell she felt kind of the same. Just the way she would look at me, when I left sometimes just the sad look on her face was enough for me to want to say, "Fuck Caroline. I love Elena." Huh? What? Did I really just think that? I love Elena?

"I love Elena…" I whispered under my breath. It felt great on my tongue to say. Just hearing it come off my lips was heaven in my mind. Suddenly, tonight seemed like it was going to be great.

**Elena POV**

I woke up a bit after noon, and decided to go on a nature walk through the park. Try to clear my head a bit…when I woke up this morning to look at the calendar and notice my period was late. I went to the store to buy a pregnancy test, and I took it in the store bathroom. It was negative, so I must just be late. Stress related, God knows I've been more depressed lately. Thinking too much.

But anyway, I had decided to on a nature walk…in the car on the way to the park a song came on the radio. Sugar Ray's "Fly". That was myself and Damon's song when we were teenagers. Going to parties together and getting into trouble. When that song came on over the loud speakers under the night sky when we first made love I thought it was coincidence. Now it was coming on too, is fate trying to say something to me?

"_I just wanna fly, put your arms around me baby…I just wanna fly, put your arms around me baby…"_

I texted those lyrics to Damon, and I drove the rest of the way to the park, and put the headphones to my iPod in my ear. I ventured out into the woods, it seemed so serene here. I walked for a good hour before I decided to sit down at a big oak tree. I sat down and laid my back against it. I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber. I dreamt of a day where Damon and I could be together, with no interference from Caroline. It was our wedding day, and both of our parents were there. That's how I knew it was a dream and I had fallen asleep. My father walked me down the aisle, and I looked longingly at Damon. He looked back at me with the same intensity. We said our vows, and the priest looked out at the guests and said, "If anyone has an objections, please speak now." A few moments of silence went through and the priest began to resume. And then it happened. The doors to the chapel swung open and there was Caroline and boy was she pissed. She ran up the aisle and said, "You conniving bitch! You took my boyfriend. And I demand you fucking give him back!".

I was awoken by my phone ringing with Ke$ha's "We R Who We R". The number was identified as Gold's Gym. I knew it was Damon. I answered it…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked.

"Around." I replied

"Are you home?" he pushed further.

"No, I'm not. I'm in the woods, I must have fallen asleep". I told him.

"Oh…well I need to talk to you. Can you meet me on the park bench in about a half hour?" He asked me. The sun was setting as we spoke, and I knew it would take me about that long to get back to that part of the park.

"Sure, bye Damon." I said and hung up. I got up and began to walk back towards the park. When I finally got there, he wasn't there. I sat down on the bench and looked up at the stars, they were so beautiful.

**Damon POV**

I arrived at the park, and saw Elena sitting on the park bench. I stood there and stared for a few minutes. I was frozen just admiring how beautiful she was, even after falling asleep in the woods. I finally walked over to her and sat down on the bench beside her, just staring into her big brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and I was just speechless.

"I went to the store this morning I thought I might have been pregnant…" she told me. This soon?

"And?" I waited.

"And the test said no, I'm sorry Damon." she looked down, disappointed in herself.

"Elena, don't be sorry, It will happen soon enough", I tried to assure her. And what she said next broke my heart.

She whispered, "I miss being best friends Damon…". So quietly I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly.

"What do you mean? We're still best friends Elena…" I said.

"But we don't do things best friends should anymore…" she trailed off.

"Yes we do, we …we…uh…we…" I couldn't think of a single thing.

"Exactly. When was the last time we played Uno? Or went swimming? Or even sat down to really talk?" she asked me. To be honest I really didn't have a response. And I wish I did.

"I know, I'm a horrible friend." I looked down, disappointed in myself.

"No, you're not. Just pre-occupied. And I know it can't be exactly easy for you. With us riding the border between friends and friends with benefits." she said.

"Friends with benefits?" I questioned. I looked up at her with my famous smirk.

"Well, I guess that's what you can call it. But I'm not the only one with these feelings am I?"

**A/N Sorry to leave you guys hanging right here…but you kind of already know the answer. You know? I wanted to pro-long this inevitable talk just a bit longer…but decided ya'll amazing readers deserved it. I know I didn't update twice last week, I meant to but got very busy. I'm not going to promise a second chapter within the next few days…but with how inspired I am right now, I might get started immediately. Great for you, great for me…But anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks to Dom0x my BETA =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Looks like this time, I kept my word. =) Dunno how long this one's gonna be, just gonna write until I feel the chapter is finished. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I know last time was probably too short, But I hope this makes up for it! **

**Elena POV**

I waited for Damon's response…by the look on his face he totally wasn't expecting this, but he had an answer. So I waited. I hoped it would be an answer I was satisfied with. And maybe this was sort of sudden to unleash upon him all of a sudden, I decided to say something…

"I know it's kind of sudden to bring it up, I'm sorry, but my heart is breaking just waiting and I…"

He brought his finger to my lip to silence me. He smiled…

"Elena's it's just not that simple…" he began. I interrupted.

"Damon, to quote Oasis, '_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, and all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding, there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall._' I quoted. "Damon, nothing is simple. It's not gonna be easy. The roads we are gonna go down are 'winding', and I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. Never." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Elena…you know I love Caroline." he said.

"Yes, but I also know you love me." I looked up at him, looking into his eyes.

"As a friend, yes." he told me, and that was bullshit. I knew him better than I knew my own self.

"I'm playing the bullshit card. I know you love me more than that, don't you dare try to deny it." I stood up, and tangled my hands in my hair, I was so frustrated that he would try to say it was just as a friend. "Damon, I know you too well, I can read you like the back of my hand. Don't try to tell me I'm wrong." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"It's really not that simple Elena…."

"Stop fucking saying that. It's as simple as you want it to be. You have to let yourself go and put some effort in. You can't expect it to all just happen. You can't just hope that one day Caroline will break up with your or something so you can be with me! You are in control of everything, I can tell you how I feel, I can tell you how you feel, but only _you_ can make a change." I was getting so angry, but most of all hurt. I knew I'd been building this up, but I didn't even know I was this upset. "Look, I'm sorry…I really don't know where that all came from, I guess it just spilled out? I don't know. But what I said, I meant it…I just didn't want to say it exactly."

"Elena, I know, I feel the same…I just can't bring myself to say it. I guess my love for Caroline is blocking it. Because like it or not, I love Caroline. I have for 6 years now, and yes I love you too, but I can't just drop Caroline and go to you. Do you understand that? It's really more complicated than you realize." he huffed, getting angry too.

"I can't keep doing this. I want it all or nothing. It hurts too much to stay in between… _'You know I'd fight for you, but how can I fight for someone who isn't even there, I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you, I don't care if that's not fair, because I want it all, or nothing at all, there's nowhere left to fall, when you've reached the bottom, it's now or never. Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends?' _Yeah, Damon. I quoted O-Town. Get it? Are we just friends? I don't think so…" I was crying by this point, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I promise you, we will always be friends, whether you want to be or not. We are tied by an impenetrable bond. And I will always be there, no matter what…but for now I love Caroline, and I can't be with you…but I do promise"

"'_Don't make me promises, baby you never did know how to keep them well.' _Please Damon, I need you…" I looked up at him through my wet lashes.

I continued, "I'm not saying to leave Caroline. I know you love her…but please don't deny what we have. I can't live without you, and I _won't_ live without you. I need you Damon, I always have ever since you left those many years ago…Can't we come to an understanding, an agreement, for now? Please?" I walked forward into his arms.

"I can't… that's cheating. I would never cheat on anyone…" he tried to say.

"It's not cheating. We continue what we've been doing, all I am asking is for you to be open with your feelings, and love me…I'm not asking to be caught…"

"Then what are you asking?" he asked me.

"For you to love me." I looked up at him, I just poured my heart out to him, I was hoping he would understand…as my best friend he understood me more than any other person, hopefully he would understand where I was coming from. I couldn't be the only one.

**Damon POV**

"Well according to you, I already do" I smiled my best smirk at her. "But do I?" I put my arms around her neck, and in that moment as she instinctively put her arms around me and put her chin on my chest looking at me…I felt complete. I had been looking for that feeling for a long time, and here it is…in the place I never thought to look. The place no one ever thinks to look, the place you left it. The place you last saw it…but you never know it's there because you have forgotten that it's there, otherwise you wouldn't be looking for the lost item…but now I knew. This was where I belonged. And Elena was right, I loved her and Caroline…but I can't do that to Caroline. I do love Caroline and she deserves honestly, respect, and most of all a good guy. And I was him for her, until now. I was being deceitful, without even meaning to be.

I closed the distance between our lips and I placed my lips on hers, and said "I do love you Elena…" and kissed her. Here we were, in the park under the starry night sky…declaring our love. Our hurts, our promises, our love…seemed awfully familiar.

As we separated my heart ached to be closer. I grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's walk home." I told her.

Somewhere along the walk home, our hands separated too, and my hand was in her back pocket, as hers was in mine. I loved being so comfortable with someone, to be able to do anything with. As we approached home, I turned to her. "Do you wanna play uno?" I smiled big and wiggled my eyebrows.

She hit my chest playfully, "Sure, you big goofball. But, we'll have to go to Aunt Jenna's. I left it there, you know…painful memories and all." I explained.

"Oh goody! I get to see Jeremy. I haven't seen that punk in years. How old is he now?" I asked.

**Elena POV**

"Uh…20 or 21? He stayed behind with Aunt Jenna, didn't want her to get lonely in the house by herself, well you know. When Alaric isn't home." To be truthful, I hadn't been back to the house in at least a year. I've been so busy with work, trying to throw myself into it and be responsible I just hadn't had time. And they were only a 5 minute drive away. But hey, they could always visit too!

When we got back to the house, I grabbed my keys to my car and we got in. We drove to Jenna's, and when we got there, Damon surprised me. He leaned over and cupped my face with his hand and kissed me.

We got out of the car and walked to the door. I knocked and turned the handle, and we walked in. I called out, "Jenna?". Almost immediately Aunt Jenna came out of the kitchen and ran over to me.

"Elena! Where have you been, I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as she engulfed me in a big hug.

"Oh you know, around. Been busy with work."

"And you! Damon, where have _you_ been?" she said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Hi to you too Jenna." he smiled, "Four year college, stayed two extra years." he shrugged like it was no big deal. I wondered how much he would tell Jenna.

"Why two extra years" Aunt Jenna asked him.

"Waited for my girlfriend to Graduate…" Damon said. And I coughed, to divert the attention.

"Me and Damon wanted to go play Uno, I left it here. It okay if we go upstairs and play?" Jenna nodded yes, and said of course, "Is Jeremy here?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's in his room. Probably listening to music or something. He doesn't come out much anymore, I think he misses his big sister who never visits." Okay, now I felt guilty.

"I get it Jenna, I'll visit more often, but you know it goes both ways" I called as me and Damon walked up the stairs.

"Can you go get it set up Damon, I wanna talk to Jeremy for a few minutes. It's in the closet on the top shelf. Thanks be right back…" I said, as I exited the room and made my way to Jeremy's room. Not thinking, I opened the door and walked in on Jeremy and his must be girlfriend…I covered my eyes…

"Oh my god Jeremy I am so sorry!" I ran out mortified. I went and sat down on my bed, and turned on some music on the radio.

"Could have told you that, I could hear them in here, they are going at it like jack rabbits. Sounds kinda like us the other morning." he winked at me.

"But Damon, I saw his dick", I shivered and tried to shake the thought from my head. "Do you know what that's like, to see your brothers dick?" I said. Oh duh, stupid question.

"Yep, I do. And if I remember correctly, you've seen it too missy." he joked.

"Unfortunately." I giggled. I looked at my seven Uno cards in my hand, ooh I had a great hand… Damon put down a yellow 8. I followed it up by a yellow skip card. "Yeah skip you, bitch!" I stuck my tongue out.

The game was going good, and before we left I was going to speak to my brother…but for now, I was going to enjoy this best friend time with Damon. I was loving every second. I smiled to myself, thinking of how insanely happy I was.

**A/N This is getting longer that I anticipated. I don't want to give too much away. Next chapter will have a lemon, and talk with Jeremy, another Damon POV with what he found in the closet…and some other stuff :3 Thanks to Dom0x my Beta, and everyone who reviews =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello everyone…sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It seems every time I sit down to write, something happens. Someone needs help, or I have to go somewhere. Ugh, I hope to make up for it? Just think the last time I updated, I updated twice in a day/or two…so…I hope that kept everyone content? Please? LOL. Anyway, I want to get started on this, I have been really excited…Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, so on and so forth! Hope everyone gets what they want ;)**

**Disclaimer: LJ's characters. My plot. End of story.**

**Damon POV**

While the game of Uno had ended for Elena and I, we sat on the bed; Elena was shuffling the cards before she put them back in the box. She always had a thing about shuffling the cards before she put them back, she always said she wanted the cards to be shuffled when she opened the box to play, but what did it really matter? She always shuffled them when she got them out anyway.

But I was sitting here thinking about what I found in her closet when I went to get the Uno cards. There was a box labeled, 'Damon-ish stuff. Don't open.'. I was curious, and opened it. Inside were photos of us, a rose I had given her which was now way past dead, hand written notes, a diary from what I am guessing is the time we were together, and a vibrator. Yes, a vibrator. It was hot pink, and the batteries were still good, must not have been used in quite a while. I was utterly shocked that she would own one, now don't get me wrong she is not an innocent little girl…but a vibrator was something I'd never expect. It's kind of kinkily sexy…I had put it in my pocket to either use later, or ask her about it. Embarrass her, which would be funny for me seeing as how it's in a box of 'Damonish stuff'…which I don't quite get. It doesn't look like my dick…and definitely too small to be compared to _mine_, so why it's in a box full of stuff relating to me I'll have to find out. I grinned evilly.

Elena saw that I was grinning like crazy, "What are you planning? I see that look on your face." she looked at me trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Nothing _silly_, just thinking of how you always shuffle before _and_ after the game." I said, it wasn't too far from the truth after all.

"Liar!" she laughed, "I know it's more than that. But I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." she stuck her tongue out at me. "Come on, let's go. I've got work tonight, and I'm sure you've got to get back to Caroline at some point." she got up to usher us out.

"Aren't you going to talk to Jeremy?" I tried to contain my laughter.

She slapped me in my chest. "It's not funny! And no, I'm not talking to him today. Maybe tomorrow." she stuck her tongue out at me for the second time tonight.

We both went home and I was so tired, Caroline and I both went upstairs and went to sleep. Apparently we were both exhausted. Tonight I dreamt of my future with Elena. Holding a baby, with her pregnant again walking around the kitchen. Her and I were having a talk about it was so funny that after all we went through we were together for good now. I relished in the sweet dream.

**Elena POV**

When I finally got home from work, I was really tired, I changed into my pajamas and got straight into bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Though I was plagued by strange dreams of missing children and weird criminals, I still slept okay. I reminded myself not to fall asleep to Criminal Minds ever again, I sniggered at the thought. I did have another dream that was really bothering me though…I had awoken from my slumber, only to run to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet over and over, until eventually I woke up from the reoccurring sequence.

For once, I was terrified at the thought of carrying a child within my body, even for Caroline and Damon. Could I do it the right way? Would I accidentally harm the baby? All these paranoid thoughts ran through my mind at a blazing speed…

I laid in bed most of the night, silently sobbing. I laid there so long eventually I saw the sun setting on a new day. I knew Damon would be over soon, I didn't want him to see my insecurities on the subject; because it really was all for him and I didn't want him to think I was backing out. Especially since we mutually came to the agreement to continue doing what we were doing…if only for a higher purpose.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and hung it on the towel rack, and began to turn on the water in the shower and adjust the temperature. It seems lately I haven't had time to just relax, I'd like to take a bubble bath and just be alone…maybe tonight I would do that. I sighed and stepped into the shower, still thinking of how it would be with myself and Damon later on down the road. My belly would be big and rounded, but in the end he would still go home to Caroline at night. That really bothered me because deep down, I really loved Damon as my best friend and as something more. Something indescribable, even if only because what we were doing may not be okay by different standards….

I needed to stop thinking, I was beginning to confuse myself! All I knew was I was only happen when I was with Damon…as wrong as it may be. After finishing my shower, I decided to get up and go visit Jeremy and Jenna. I knew she was probably at work, but Jeremy should still be sleeping.

I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a Bon Jovi t-shirt and grabbed my keys to head out. I got in the car and began the drive to Jenna's house…which way only minutes away, but this morning I didn't want to walk. Besides, it would give me more time to think, and that was not on the top of my list of things to do this morning. I stopped by McDonald's to get some breakfast for my brother and I. Then I was back on my merry way… I arrived a few minutes later to Jenna's house and pulled into the drive way.

As I let myself in the house, all was quiet. But then again it was 9AM and Jeremy was asleep and Jenna and Alaric were at work. They had gotten married a few years back after dating for God knows how long. I set my keys down on the table, and walked up the steps to Jeremy's room. I assumed he wouldn't be doing anything this morning…but I listened anyway to make sure. I was met with silence, now I just had to hope to God she wasn't in his bed, because frankly I didn't want to converse with his whore of the week, I laughed inwardly at the thought of how many girlfriends he had had over the last year and a half. Too many to count, that's for sure. Who knows, maybe he was looking for 'the one', but kept coming up empty handed. You don't know what you're looking for I guess if you don't sample all the goods. Yuck, that sounds kinda trashy. I turned the doorknob to his room, and thankfully he was alone in bed. I walked in quietly, and then pounced on the bed.

"Wakey wakey little brother!" I yelled in a sing-song voice.

He tried to open his eyes and was failing miserably. "..E…Elena?" He questioned.

"Well yeah silly", I ruffled his head, "Do you have any other sisters I don't know about?" I joked.

Instead of responding he sat up and stuck his tongue out at me. I playfully slapped his arm, hoping that wakes him up fully.

"Come on baby brother, wake up, It's like 9:30 in the morning!" I prodded him.

"Why do I have to wake up, can't you come back at a decent hour? Like 3 in the afternoon?" he said sarcastically.

"Well if you want me to go…I'll just take this food…", I waved the bag of food in his face, "And you won't see me for a few months…", I pretended to be hurt.

"No no! Don't go, and don't you dare move that food." he snatched the bag of food from my hand. "Now. Let's be civilized about this. Let's go to the kitchen, because I haven't washed my sheets in a while…" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ew!" I jumped off the bed. "Disgusting!" I said beginning my way down to the kitchen. We sat at the kitchen table and began to eat…

"So Jeremy…as my brother I need to tell you something." I said.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Take a shower." I joked. I received a look of disturbance and a smack upside the head.

"Now what did you really want to tell me?" he asked.

"Eventually, you are gonna be an uncle…" I said. I got the wide-eyed deer look from him as the food fell from his mouth. "Wait, let me explain. I am helping Damon and Caroline have a baby because they can't…I'm basically going to have the baby _for_ Caroline." I explained.

"But you hate doctors, and you're doing this and getting all that _medical_ stuff done, whatever it's called, IVF or whatever Angelina Jolie does?" he asked.

"Well… not exactly." I said looking away at the house and how it's changed since I moved out..

"What the hell do you mean, not exactly There's only like 2 ways to have babies, that way or…" His mind trailed off.

"Or…" I prodded him to continue.

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH DAMON?" he practically shouted. He choked on the food he was currently trying to digest, I got up to pat him on the back, when he finally settled down and was breathing again I resumed.

"Yeah…", I said sheepishly.

"Do you really think that's the best idea? Because if he hurts you again Elena, I swear to fucking God I will beat his ass."

"Jeremy, it's okay. I don't know where it's gonna go…because he loves Caroline you know? But you can't fucking tell anyone. Not even Jenna, I don't know that I'll tell her for quite some time, I don't think she'd understand." I said, I wanted to keep it on the hush hush.

"Do you think you are now?", he asked me.

"No I don't think so…but I came to tell you this because I need someone to talk to…Jer, I know you're my brother and this may not be morally ethical…but I'm fucking scared." My voice cracked as I said that last few words of my previous statement…

"About what?" He scooted closer to me.

"I'll like damage this baby, or hurt it someway. I don't know what to do or what not to do while pregnant or anything…but the biggest thing I'm scared of is that each night no matter how big and pregnant I'll be…Damon will still go home to Caroline." I sobbed, "I know he loves me…but he seemed to be attached to her at the hip, and this is just killing me inside" I was full on crying now, and Damon didn't even know how much it was tearing me up inside. I was so thankful I had my brother with me still…

"Aww sissy…" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "We'll figure it out together. We'll go and research and stuff…and I'll kick Damon's ass… and…I don't know. But we'll figure it out okay? I may be your _little_ brother, but I'm gonna be here for you no matter what…" he told me…

"I love you Jer, you're such a good brother.."

**A/N So now she has someone to talk to, and do stuff with…but where does this leave Damon? We'll have to find out…Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, I will start writing a new chapter 12/26 hopefully and get it to you guys asap…but it will not be the long wait like this one! I love you guys, mwah! Merry Christmas =) [Thanks to my BETA! Dom0x]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ok, so I started writing this immediately after I posted the last chapter, and my muse fell apart about ½ through this chapter…so and then I got busy. I am sitting here today, no distractions. I am not going to answer the phone, I will not go anywhere…and can someone block face book for me while I write this? Lol jk, but I am going to get this done if it kills me because I've got so many ideas, and the faster I get this done, the faster it's nap time. I'm so tired lately, lol, anyway, enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: My Plot, LJ's Characters. Thanks LJ! (:**

**Elena POV**

Jeremy and I talked for a few more hours before I needed to get home. In my state of disarray I had realized I went to see my baby brother, but had totally forgot that Damon was coming over to my house that morning as usual. I had a total oops moment, but I wasn't entirely remorseful, I needed my baby brother…because if I saw Damon this morning I would have fell apart. I don't want to let my wall down in front of Damon too often, what if he thinks I'm a wussy…what the hell? He's my fucking best friend…he's supposed to be there for me, as I for him. But it seems as I fall deeper in love with him, I lose my best friend relationship with him. Why? Because it gets replaced by love…this was getting so weird. On top of my individual feelings for Damon, I have to worry about making him happy with a baby, and I'll need to take care of my body accordingly… unfortunately Damon will always love Caroline and won't be with me, and it's something I'll have to live with. I had waited 6 years for him to come back, I had no idea how in love with her he was until recently. I waited and waited, and stayed faithful for him. We never really broke up, just took a break so I feel I needed to stay faithful…and besides no one else ever felt right about being with the love of my life. But I waited, and hey there has been people who stay with their significant others through worse; rape, physical abuse, hatred, substance abuse…I stayed with Damon even if not really with him for 6 years because I loved him and we were 'on break'. Oh god, I sound ridiculous…

I had been driving all this time with my thoughts, and now in front of me was my house. I had arrived home and didn't even realize I was in front of my house. I needed to get my head together…

I got out of the car and made my way to my door. I walked in the front door and began undressing, throwing my clothes every which way, making my way to my room. I filled my cat's bowl with food before ascending to the stairs and making my way up them. I walked into the doorway of my room and flipped the switch. There was Damon laying on my bed, staring my direction. I saw him lick his lips and lust descend on his eyes.

I jumped internally, I went to reach for my robe, and it seems like in a blink Damon was in front of me, arm around my waist pulling my body against him. He smirked at me, and licked his lips again.

"That robe will not be necessary", he smiled at me, "Do you know how long I've been here?" he began to kiss and nibble at my neck.

I shivered under his touch, "I'm…Uh…I…" my body was obviously reacting much different than my mind would have. I wanted him, so badly…

"I went to talk to Jeremy", I huffed out.

"See his dick again?" he joked.

"No, Damon I did not." I laughed.

"Well good, because you're about to see mine," he joked as he began to unbuckle his belt buckle. While he did that I began to unbutton his shirt. My mind was telling me that I needed to protect my heart, but my body was telling me to go for it. I decided to give in to my body, and worry about my heart later. It would probably come back to bite me in the ass at a later date, but for right now…I was exactly where I wanted to be.

**Damon POV**

I hadn't been here as long I put on, when I got here in the morning and realized she wasn't here, I went out to get a few errands done. Then I came back, and that was about a half hour ago. I waited her patiently, well as patiently as I could, for her to come back. When she walked in her door, completely naked might I add, I was utterly shocked. That's not what I was expecting. I imagined her perfect body rounded with my child, it's something I desired. It's something I'd been having trouble with lately…I feel so devoted to Caroline but my heart is with both her and Elena. I've been so torn lately as who to be with…but I can't seem to make a decision. To be honest, I'm waiting for some point where the decision is made for me…but that's wishful thinking. Elena pointed that out to me last night when she told me, "You can't expect it to all just happen. You can't just hope that one day Caroline will break up with your or something so you can be with me!". She was right, and eventually I would have to make a decision, I couldn't hurt Elena…I love her. And I definitely couldn't hurt Caroline, because I love her too.

But now Elena was in my arms, stark naked, and ready for me. She looked so beautiful…I held Elena in my arms, savoring the moment. I softly kissed her lips, reveling in this such perfect moment…It's moment's like these that push my decision one way or another. I honestly don't know who I love more, I know I can't have both…but how do you choose between the two you love the most?

Elena looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. She looked distressed and deeply saddened.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her, brushing her cheek as I put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"N..Nothing." she stuttered, but I knew she was lying. After years of friendship, you can tell certain things about them…when they are hiding something, when they are faking happy, when they _lie_…I stared her in the eyes. "Ok, ok…I'm just scared…" her face fell as she told me this new piece of information.

"Of what?" I asked her as a solo tear ran down her cheek. "Don't cry honey…" I said as I pulled her close.

"I just…what if I'm not good enough, what if I accidentally hurt the baby while it's till in my belly? What if they're early? What if you change your mind and leave and…" she rambled nervously, beginning to hyperventilate crying.

Babe, first…the baby when it happens will be okay…you'll be great. Second, I'm not leaving, ever." I told her.

"But it will always be Caroline, never me, no matter the fact that I will be having your baby." she cried. If I didn't know better with her moods I would say she was pregnant now…but could I blame her? I did pick Caroline, well not consciously. She was the one I always went home to afterwards, I spent most of my time with her…why? Because she was my girlfriend. And while Elena didn't have that official title, she pretty much was too…kind of. Man, I am really confused…is this how she felt?

"I haven't picked, I can't… I love both of you, and it's almost impossible to pick…but I do love you, and I'm not going anywhere…"I knew that really didn't make it any better. But she did settle down a bit, she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I led her over to the bed to cover us both up, I had a feeling it would be best for us to nap right now…well her at least. After she fell asleep, I'd go back over to Caroline, but I would come back tonight, hopefully before she woke back up. I laid us down and she gently fell away into a deep slumber, she tired herself out with her emotions, but this isn't the first time I've seen her like this either…

**Elena POV**

When I woke up, I noticed the bed was empty…I vaguely remember falling asleep next to Damon. I turned over and noticed it was dark outside, what time was it? I picked up my cell phone from the shelf behind the bed, it was about 7:30PM…I'd been asleep for quite awhile. I must have really tired myself out.

I sent a text to Damon, "Where are you? ;) -E"

"Walking in the front door now, be up in a sec. -D"

A few seconds after I read that, he came walking in my bedroom door. He sat beside me on the bed, and looked at me. "You doing better now?" he asked

"Yea, I'm doing great…" I leaned closer to him, next to his ear, "I want to be with you _right now_.." I whispered seductively in his ear. "I can't wait any longer…please, _take me_."

He pulled me into his lap and looked into my eyes, "Absolutely, love.", he kissed me softly, "Are you sure you're okay though?" he began to kiss down my neck…

"Yes, I am great…just please, I can't wait any longer." I could feel his erection poking me, it was really turning me on. I reached between our two entangled bodies and felt around for his zipper and released him from his pants.

Not even waiting a few more seconds, he delved into my hot core in one quick thrust. I threw my head back in pleasure, in excitement…

He set his hands firmly on my hips and I rocked his body, I bounced up on down on his length. I'd been waiting for this all day, whether I'd realized it or not…This time felt different than others though. I felt truly connected with him, my feelings being out in the open with him…we seemed closer, even if we hadn't resolved anything.

I think he was feeling the same too, because his eyes never left mine. It was like this powerful connection, some intense energy between us-Damon cut off my train of thought.

"I know you feel that, the energy…..have I mentioned how much I love you Elena? I always have…" As I rocked up and down pleasure coursing through my body, all I could do was simply nod my head.

And with that he put his hand on the back of my head, and pushed us closer. He kissed me passionately, I never wanted to move from this spot…just making love and enjoying each other. We were both getting closer to oblivion, our eye lids getting heavy, and harder to keep open. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rode him faster, I wanted to feel completion with him…He began meeting my thrust with his, bringing us both so much closer.

"Damon…you feel so damn good…" I whispered into his ear. "Come with me…" I urged him on. He pumped into me faster, but not harder. Just gentle, perfect, love making…

Within a few seconds I came, and I trigged his seed filling me completely. "And for the record Damon…I love you too." I smiled. We laid back in bed, and laid enwrapped in each other arms for quite awhile, that is until my alarm on my phone went off. I almost forgot I had to work tonight..

"I have to get to work…but I don't want to… I could stay here with you all day." I said, kissing him gently.

"But you've gotta do what you've gotta do…and I'll be around when you get off work, you know that." he kissed my nose and laughed.

"I know…well I guess I better get ready, and you better get going back home to Caroline before she starts to worry…" I told him, knowing he would anyway.

He came up behind me while I was looking in my vanity mirror and wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us still naked…

"Don't forget Elena, I do love you…" he kissed my cheek and went to get his clothes as he began to get dressed. He left a few minutes later, and I was still getting dressed to get to work…this night was perfect and I hoped I'd remember it for a long time…

**A/N I felt like bringing out romantically cute Damon…anyone like? So, this chapter had a good result, that wasn't mentioned…and it involves a bun, and an oven…specifically Elena's Oven. *hints* (= Understand? If not…lemme break it down. Damon and Elena…are now pregnant, after this chapter. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Soo…here's an update. Nothing really to say too much…except, has anyone ever watched Criminal Minds? I was thinking of writing a story for that, about D. Morgan/ P. Garcia…thoughts?**_

_**Disclaimer: Thanks to LJ for the characters, but no infringement intended, just playing w/ the characters a bit to write my own story! All credit to LJ!**_

_**Elena POV**_

_**(Four days later)**_

_Today was Saturday. I had the night off, and I would most definitely be sleeping__ tonight, since I haven't been getting much of that lately. I decided to spend some time with Caroline during the day, just to hang out and have a girls day. We were friends after all. I didn't know if I should walk next door, or text her…if I went over there, God only knows what I could interrupt. I decided texting was safer._

"_Hey Care, are you free today? -E"_

"_Yeah pretty much, what's up? -C"_

"_Just wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie or something. Girls day, y'know? -E"_

"_Sure Elena, that sounds great =) Maybe we can go by JC Penney on the way home or something too. Pick up some maternity pants, I didn't see you pick any up last time. -C"_

"_Uh sure, :P -E"_

_**(A few hours later at JC Penney)**_

_Caroline and I ended up seeing __No Strings Attached__. It was pretty good. We laughed at all the right parts, cried at all the right parts, but neither of us really said a word. But that was okay with me, I hated when people talked during movies. The movie kind of hit a nerve with me, see…the movie is about sleeping with your best friend, just for the sake of sleeping with him…but the catch is neither one is supposed to develop feelings. See where this subject becomes sensitive for me? But it was none-the-less a good movie._

_We were in the maternity section, (which has the smallest fitting rooms in the store, can you believe it?), looking at maternity jeans. We really hadn't talked, but I could tell Caroline wanted to say something, so I waited and looked at some of the different style of jeans. I could not_ imagine myself wearing these jeans, some of them were so huge…and they weren't very stylish, I mean they weren't horrible compared to what used to be sold in stores for pregnant women…but I would fully take advantage of the fact that I wasn't pregnant yet, and I still had time to wear skinny jeans and things that didn't look like they belonged on a whale. Caroline started talking to me, swaying my thoughts back to our shopping.

"So…it's been almost two weeks since you've been to the doctors…do you feel any different?" Caroline asked me. To be honest, I didn't feel any different…

"I don't know?" I said unsure. "What am I supposed to feel like?" I asked her. I hoped she knew because I didn't know anyone else to ask. I guess I could always google it…

"Uh, queasy…bloated, fatigue, your breasts might be sore.." she started.

"Doesn't sound too pleasant…" I said wide-eyed.

"Well have you taken a test?" she asked me.

""No? I'm not expecting my," I whispered the next part, "monthly visitor until next week…I think. So shouldn't I wait until then?" I asked her.

"Yes, probably…but it may also take several times with the in-vitro with the doctors to get pregnant…so don't get discouraged if it doesn't happen the first time, okay?" she told me, obviously having been through this several times herself.

I smiled inwardly. I was secretly okay with trying _again and again_.

"It will happen, Elena. Don't worry yourself." she said as she handed me a cute maternity dress.

"Honey, I really don't do dresses…"I said, I'd never really been big on wearing dresses, except for special occasions.

"Wear jeans under it, it could be a long shirt. That's in style right now anyway…well okay it's legging or skinny jeans, but…" she seemed to think on it. I couldn't wear skinny jeans when I got big enough for that dress…not without hurting the baby, right? "You know, forget the dress. Let's go check out." she laughed about the dress situation.

"Next time we come _you_ are picking out stuff for you." Caroline yawned as I said that. "But yeah, I agree, I'm tired too. Let's go home and get some sleep." I smiled looking at her. I was glad I finally found a friend after all this time. Now I felt bad because I was in love with her boyfriend…I sighed deeply, well at least I am helping her and Damon have a baby…

Caroline interrupted my thoughts as she grabbed the bags and cleared her throat, signaling it was time to leave. I was sad to see our day together end, but I knew we were both dog gone tired.

About 20 minutes later we got home. It was a pretty much silent ride home, but we were pretty tired. We said out good byes and walked into our respective homes.

I walked upstairs and set the bags on the floor and put on my flannel pajamas. I put my phone on vibrate and got into bed, I pulled up the blankets and snuggled in. I was out like a light.

**Damon POV**

**(Next Day)**

While the girls went out yesterday, I went to work. Nothing special, but I would have liked to spend the day with the two of them. I tried to ask Caroline when she got home, but she was asleep faster than I could blink. Maybe I should ask Elena how it all went? I dunno. I quietly slipped out of bed, Caroline was still fast asleep next to me. I snuck downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, contemplating what I should make Caroline and I for breakfast. My phone went off, it was a text from Elena.

"Hey. Are you two up? I made you guys breakfast. I couldn't sleep. Wanna have a jammie party? -E"

"Absolutely gorgeous ;) I'll go wake up Caroline. You tired her out good yesterday, what did you two do? :P -D"

"Oh you know…some hot lesbian sex. :p -E"

"Next time, let's have a threesome :3 -D"

"In your dreams baby -E"

"Let's make my dreams a reality. Please? -D"

"Patience baby…I can show you things you've never imagined, even without Caroline. -E"

"Get the fuck over here -D" I smirked as I sent the last message. I need to see Elena, if only for breakfast.

I went upstairs to wake Caroline up. I kneeled beside the bed.

"Care…wake up." I nudged her.

"Hmm?" she tried to open her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh," I looked at my watch. "It's almost 8. Elena is coming over with breakfast. Are you hungry?" I asked her. I was eager to get downstairs.

"Right now, I just want to sleep. Can you wake me in a few hours?" She asked, shielding the light from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes please…" she sounded exhausted.

"Sure thing honey, whatever you want."

"Thanks babe…" I heard the doorbell and went downstairs to get the door. When I opened it, there was Elena standing at the door with a tray of food. Bacon, egg, sausage, pancakes, and brownies.

"Hey big boy…" she smirked as I took the tray from her as we walked into the dining room. I set the tray on the table.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Well it seems all your hot lesbian love making has tired her out. She doesn't want to get up." I smiled mischievously at her.

"Maybe I should try to wake her up _my way_" she winked at me.

I walked up behind her, puling her into an embrace. "You're not going _anywhere_", I whispered into her ear.

"You keep that up and we'll be having breakfast in bed. _My_ bed." she smirked at me again.

"As much as I'd love that, there is food on the table, and my _darling_ girlfriend is upstairs…" her smiles seemed to fade a bit as I said that last part, as if she'd just realized it.

"So do you want to know what we really did yesterday?" she turned to look at me as we sat down at the table.

"Yeah baby doll, I do…give me every dirty last detail…" I smirked at her.

"Well, we went to the movies and saw No Strings Attached, and afterwards we went to JC Penney". She said as she grabbed a piece of bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"That's it? Doesn't sound tiring to me." I said.

"Yeah well trying on clothes can be and is not an easy feat. Guys pick out what they want and get it. Girls have to find the perfect thing, and it takes a lot of trying on to see how things will fit you.", she took a bite of her eggs.

"Well, I have to ask you something…" I told her. Oooh I had been planning this for quite some time now…

"Yeah?" she looked kinda nervous about what I might ask her…

"So the day we went to Jennas'. You wanted me to get the Uno from the top shelf?" she seemed to ponder over what I could be getting ready to ask… "Well, I found a box, labeled 'Damon-ish Stuff. Don't open.'" Her face seemed to register what could possibly be in that box… "And I found a vibrator." I whispered the last part, and her face blushed in embarrassment. "Now, my question is…why is it in a box that is supposedly about me, when that _thing_ looks or is no where near the size of mine…and where and when did you get it…also, why the hell haven't we experimented with it?" I smirked, knowing I completely had her in my hands like putty right now.

"Holy hell, can't stay out of things that say don't open, can you? That's _private_". She was still blushing about 3 shades of red.

"You're not answering the question…" I grinned at her evilly.

"Is it really any of your business?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well yeah, since it says 'Damon-ish stuff' then I'd say yeah, definitely." she was _not_ getting out of this one.

"I got it shortly after you left for college…it was the _biggest_ they had." She was definitely embarrassed by me asking her about this, but I liked it…secretly.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that…continue…" I prodded for further information.

"I got it at some sex shop, I don't remember the name. But it was never enough after you left…so I put it in that box, because it was meant to satisfy me until I _could_ see **you**, but it wasn't enough. So I put it in the box, and haven't touched it since. As for experimenting with it…I'd rather have the real thing." Now it was her time to smirk.

**A/N Well…not too much to say, wanted to get this out sooner, but seems like life keeps getting in the way. Gonna be writing a lot over the next few days, but then again when you spend all day in the car on a road trip…there's **_**gonna**_** be plenty of time. Thanks to my BETA Dom0x Ta ta! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N All I am so sorry everyone, I am still alive…I've just been super busy. Stupid tax season. Anyway, I know it's been awhile so I don't want to make a further delay, All I have to say for this chapter is keep in mind that Elena only got pregnant about a week ago. She has no idea-yet.**

**Disclaimer: As always, all characters belong to L.J. Smith…plot belongs to me. You know…unless she bought the plot from me, (I would want that too…but she'd have to introduce me to the very sexy Ian Somerhalder.) =)**

**Elena POV**

Damon and I finished eating breakfast and sat around and chit chatted for awhile, until eventually I realized I needed to go home to try to take a nap before I went to work…I did get in about 3 hours when I phone went off to wake me up for work. I hopped in the shower quickly, before getting out and dressing in my work uniform. Wednesday's were just so …boring.

I hurried out the door, and into my car, almost speeding to work. When I got there the day watcher was ready to leave. He was standing outside the main hall, just tapping his foot. I looked straight at him.

"What? I'm not late. It's 3:58. I'm not due on the clock until 4:00. Sheesh." I put my hand on his shoulder as I went past him. He put his on mine and spun me around.

"Are you avoiding me? Or what? You couldn't at least come and spend the last 10 of my shift with me, I am bored out of my _mind_" he was practically begging me.

"Matt…I was previously occupied. I had a girl's day with my new friend Caroline. We went to the movies and then shopping, I can spend any day with you." I told him. Matt happened to be one of my ex-boyfriends. I dated him for a short while after Damon, but I just wasn't comfortable being with him, I missed Damon too much…but he had become very attached. Some would say possessive, I say attached. It sounds less harmful. But since I'd been with Damon or Caroline so much in the last few weeks, his pos -attached side has come out.

"Caroline, Caroline who?" he pushed.

"Just a new friend, that's all." I didn't want to tell him Damon was back in town, that would make him even more possessive, er, I mean attached. I punched in my time clock. 4 o'clock. Right on time…

"Well can we hang later?" he was still pushing.

"No Matt, I'm sorry. I have plans for tomorrow too…and when I go home tonight, I'm going to bed. I couldn't sleep last night. Or this morning. I'm beat." Guess he didn't understand I didn't want to hang with him…

"We used to hang all the time…" he pleaded

"Yeah, when there was no one else in town…" oh man, slip up… I had to make up for it. "it's not that we're not friends Matt, it's just Caroline's a girl and a cool friend…but you're my ex-boyfriend and I think you think we are more than that. And we're not…" I said…

"Oh…" he looked dejected, I felt bad but I never was that into him. I mean sure he is a nice guy, but my heart was never in the relationship. It was always with Damon, when he left he took it with him. I didn't get it back, he still has it…problem is getting it back I guess. But I don't know if I want it back.

"I'm sorry Matt. But hey, just go home and curl up and watch TV. You'll be asleep before you know it. And it will be tomorrow…and before you know it, it will be the next day…and maybe we can hang then.", Don't hold you breath though Matt.

Eventually Matt left, and I was alone. The aquarium was empty. It was just me and the fishies. I decided to get on the internet, I had to entertain myself somehow. I decided to check my email…I hadn't checked it in almost a week. I knew it would be a lot to check. As I logged in I noticed an email in the first 10 emails. It was from Sugar Ray, well to be specific from Mark McGrath. Damon and I had met them years ago, at one of their concerts. They were our favorite band during our teenager years…So back to the email this is what it read.

"_Hey Elena. It's Mark. Long time no talk I know…but I wanted you to know…we are doing a secret reunion show. Not a tour, but a show. It's in Virginia. I know it's not Mystic Falls, but that's because your darling town doesn't have a big enough seating. I know it's secret, but secrets get out. Anyway, it's going to be in Virginia Beach, I thought you and Damon might want to come. I would have emailed him too, but I don't have his email. =( Maybe you can surprise him? Anyway, I've sent two tickets to you a few weeks back…you should get them really soon probably in the next few days?, (Damn mail system…), just keep an eye out in your mail box…I really want you guys to come, please please please…It's been far too long. Of course the tickets are VIP Backstage shit, can't have ya'll not hanging out after. Hope to see you guys. Oh of course, I almost forgot! It's Next Wednesday Night. I won't take no for an answer, I will see you guys then! Mark."_

.GOD. I can't fucking believe it! I personally haven't talked to Mark in years, and I was really surprised to get an e-mail from him. I would totally be going, and so would Damon. We weren't passing this up, and of course we couldn't even if we wanted to. Mark won't take no for an answer, if we didn't show…he'd probably show up at our doorsteps. He's such a sweet guy.

I shot him back an email. _"Hey Mark, I don't know if I want to surprise Damon or not…haven't decided. But of course we will come! We couldn't miss it for the world. Can't wait to see you! -E"_

I totally can't wait! Sure, Virginia Beach is a bit of a drive, but hey it's a reunion show! With Mark! Seriously! I was totally excited! Time seemed to fly by like it didn't even exist. 8AM came a lot sooner than I expected. I knew I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep…but I knew I had to.

I drove home and hoped Damon would let me get some sleep this morning…at least for a little while. I don't know if I want to surprise Damon or not…I'm not very good at waiting to tell someone something. Hmm…before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**Damon POV**

I awoke in bed, the alarm was going off. I knew I needed to wake up Caroline, she's a pretty deep sleeper. I knew she had to go to work this morning.

"Care, wake up.", I tried to shake her gently. "Care, come on…it's time to get up and get ready for work." I tried to wake her up without making her cranky.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm up.", she said, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going downstairs to make you some breakfast." I said, kissing her on the nose.

Just as I was finishing making Caroline pancakes, the coffee timer went off to signify that it was done. And just as usual, Caroline came walking down the stairs dressed and ready for work. She walked up behind me as I was putting the last pancake on her plate and wrapped her arms around me.

"Have I told you have much I love you?" she smiled at me.

"Not lately Ma'am.." I joked.

"Well allow me to fix that, tonight we are going to go see a movie. Just you and I", I turned around in her arms and looked down at my lovely girlfriend.

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait beautiful…" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her food. She followed me as I took it to the table and sat it down. I couldn't help but think about Elena…how was she this morning, and what was _she_ having for breakfast…Elena never strayed far from my thoughts, and I should feel guilty and in a way I did, but more than anything I liked thinking about her all day…from simple things like what is she watching on TV? To more seductive things like, is she naked in the shower?

"So, do you have to work this morning?" she asked me, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"No, I've got today off." I said, drinking a cup of hot chocolate I had made earlier. It was getting colder by the second.

After awhile Caroline left for work. I sat around the house watching TV, I knew Elena would be sleeping She had the over night shift last night…

_Buzz_

"Are you awake? -E"

"Yeah…-D"

"Alone?-" Oooh, what did she mean…?

"Yeah…All by my lonesome. Why? -D"

"May I come over? -E" My eyes widened at this, my cock immediately began stirring in my pants thinking of what Elena could want…

"Of course…door's open. -D" I smiled thinking of what was about to happen. Suddenly a song passed my mind, _"It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, every time you come around me, I get weak. Nobody ever made me feel this way, you kiss my lip and then you take my breath away."_

Joe never knew how true those lyrics could be…

**Elena POV**

As I gathered my thoughts to walk over, I thought about seeing Mark again. I'd really missed seeing them in concert, since they all decided to take their own personal paths in life…maybe I could convince Mark to keep the band together for more than just a reunion show…it's a long shot, but it would be worth it. I knew Damon would be so excited, I know I was. I was so excited I couldn't sleep…I had to tell him this morning. I didn't however know how open Caroline would be to Damon and I going to a concert by ourselves…it's not that I didn't want her to go, but it's kind of Damon and I's thing.

I walked into the door, literally. I wasn't thinking, well actually I was thinking. Thinking too much, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I fell back on the ground on my ass, and at that very moment Damon just _had_ to open the door.

"Thinking of me too much?" he smirked. God, I loved that smirk…

"Not exactly, but kinda.. I have to tell you something", I smiled as he gave me his hand to help me get up off the ground. We walked inside, and his eyes lit up when I said I had to tell him something.

"You're pregnant?" He flashed me a smile.

"What? Oh, I have no idea. But I have even better news…"

He interrupted me, "What could be better? Oh wait, don't tell me…you're not wearing underwear…" he smirked even bigger.

"Uh no,", I said and then I thought, "Yes, I am wearing panties…but get real. That's besides the point.", he did that on purpose! "Sugar Ray is having a reunion show.."

"A reunion tour?" he got super excited.

"No, reunion _show, _it's in Virginia Beach. He is sending you and I tickets. It's Wednesday…" His jaw had literally dropped.

"Seriously?", I nodded, and he picked me up and spun me around. But just as he lost his footing he fell back and I landed on top of him. I looked down at him, pure excitement and lust in his eyes. His hands on my hips, holding me in place.. it just felt so right. I leaned down and kissed him and his hands slipped up my sides slowly. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

**A/N What does Elena want? How does everyone feel about Matt? I'm thinking of making him a full time character in the story…his plot line may be controversial and very dramatic…don't wanna give anything away ;) Hmm…I know everyone wants Damon to hurry up and get with Elena, but he can't just fall out of love like **_**that**_**, you get what I'm saying? He's falling, and fast…but it's still gonna take time. And with that said, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Lemme know what you think, in review form. (= Lemons are PROMISED next chapter. :D P.S. Lyrics Damon thought of are from "I wanna know" by Joe. Yes, I have ventured back into the late 90's/Early 2000's… Ahh… =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay so I promised lemons, and there will be one this chapter. Doesn't really fit with the chapter, but I did promise it… So I hope you enjoy it. =) I personally can **_**NOT **_**wait to write the next chapter which will be the concert. I have so many things planned for it…and a surprise =) Any errors/misspellings in the chapter are on me. My BETA's computer is broke. I didn't want to bother her with editing it. You know? I felt bad. So anyway…lets get to this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: All credit to LJ for characters. Plot credit for me =)**

**Damon POV**

As Elena straddled my torso, I felt my member come alive. Elena never failed to surprise me, or attract me for that matter. She was truly amazing. Sometimes I wonderer if this whole friends with benefits thing bothers her. I can't say it doesn't bother me, what with all the guilt I feel…but I enjoy it too much to ever stop myself. Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine and my hands instinctively moved to her ass. Her curvaceous, gloriously amazing ass. As I brought one hand up to tangle in her chocolate brown tresses, she ground her core into me. God, she knew exactly how to turn me on. As we parted for air, I began to kiss her neck, towards her ear.

"Get up", I whispered in her ear, as I kissed her earlobe. She put her hands on the floor and got up, and I did the same. I pressed her against the wall and resumed kissing down her neck towards her collarbone. I grabbed the hem of her spaghetti strap top and began to lift it, as she lifted her arms I swiftly brought the shirt over her head.

I slid down and kissed along the mounds of her breasts, my hands clasping at her bra and quickly unfastened it. I slid it off her and began sucking lightly on her breasts, alternating speeds and breasts. She tugged lightly on my hair moaning at the contact. I felt myself harden more, if that possible, at the sounds of her moaning. I licked her right nipple, and then pulled away to look at her. I repeated the action and she moaned and then gave me a spare look. She tugged my hair and forced me to look up at her.

"Don't tease me Damon.", she licked her lips and grinned devilishly at me. "Give it to me rough baby…", that has to be the hottest thing I have ever heard.

"My pleasure…", I got up off my knees and put my hands on her waist. I turned her around and pushed her roughly towards the wall. She landed against it with a soft thud and held herself in place as I took her pajama shorts and slid them off her amazing ass. Leaving her in only a very sexy black lace thong. I about lost it seeing her bent forward in just her panties.

I slid off her thong as well and put them into my pocket because I will definitely savor them for later. I quickly tore off my t-shirt and flannel pants. Standing there in only my boxers, my dick aching to break free, I leaned forward to talk dirty in Elena's ear.

"You want it rough baby? Oh I'll give it to you…" I knew she could feel my dick pressing into her ass.

"Please Damon, I don't want to wait any longer, and with that I slid my boxers off and sliced into her in one quick thrust. She screamed with pleasure. I was going to take her hard and fast…

"Oh God, Damon", she moaned my name so loud I'm sure the entire neighborhood heard her. "Right there, please don't stop…", I had no intention of stopping, the look on her face was of pure pleasure. I was so glad that I was giving her what she wanted, what she _needed_…and who was I to deny her?

"Oh…Elena, you feel so damn good…" I moaned, thrusting into her harder with each thrust. I hoped the wall we were currently fucking against could sustain this much trauma. "You want it harder?" I asked, grabbing a handful of her hair for leverage.

"Oh yes! Pull my hair…spank me Damon, I've been _sooo_ naughty!" she begged looking at me, her hair sprawled everywhere. She looked so fucking hot. I smacked her ass, enjoying hearing the pleasure filled moans leave her mouth.

**Elena POV**

I was enjoying playing out this fantasy that had been passing through my head for the past few days. I didn't want sex with Damon to get boring, not that it could…but I wanted to keep things 'spicy'. I grinned. I hoped this was turning him on as much as it was me. By the very pleased look on his face I guessed her was enjoying himself very much.

"Do you like this side of me, ohhhh.." I asked cockily, moaning from the intense pleasure.

"Oh hell ya…uh! Oh my fucking god, you feel so damn good, so tight and hot…" he said, moaning along with me.

"Good, then fuck me harder!" I demanded.

He grunted in response, slamming into me with such force I was getting so close. Damon could barely keep his eyes open with all the pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Uh, Damon I'm so close…" I moaned.

"Me too Elena…come with me", he said. Increasing his pace, he was eager to meet his climax just as much as me, I thought as I pushed my hips towards him, meeting each of his thrusts with my own.

Seconds later we both came in a frenzied bliss. My legs were jelly, thankfully Damon caught me so I didn't fall into the wall. We both slid down to sit on the floor and relax for a few minutes.

**~Later that Day~**

I was sitting in the bathtub and I was looking through photos on my phone. I had so many, I had a picture of me and my cat Fluffy, a picture of myself and Damon from the other day. Some scenery pictures, and even some pictures of the different life from the aquarium. My phone buzzed, signaling I had a text. Figuring it was from Damon, I went to check it.

"Hey, can we please hang today? Just wanna catch lunch at the grill. -Matt". Seriously? Well if I keep putting it off, he'll just bug me more, I might as well go today.

"Yeah Matter. Sure. Meet you at 1. -E"

I looked at the time on my phone. It was already 11:45. Ugh, now I had to rush to get ready…I finished taking my bath, quickly getting out and wrapped a towel around myself. I checked my phone, it was 12:05 already. I had a text too.

"Hey, I'm going out with Care later, in case you seen I'm not home later on. -D"

"It's ok. I'm going to lunch with Matt now…and I've got work tonight. Not that I've slept. ;) -E"

"Matt? Who's Matt? -D"

"Ex Boyfriend of mine -E".

"Should I be jealous? -D" Hell yeah you should. Caroline makes me very jealous.

"Hmm, I dunno… ;) -E" Serves him right. I giggled.

"Awe =| Cheating on me are you? -D"

"Hmm, are you on me? -E"

"That's different. Behave yourself -D"

"Well see, I'm feeling pretty naughty from this morning still ;) -E"

"You're insatiable, you know that? ;) I'm feeling pretty naughty myself. -D"

"Too bad I'm leaving huh? -E"

"You'll never know… ;) -D", he was teasing me and he knew it.

After this brief chatty session, I now had even less time to get ready. It was now 12:25. I ran into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. I blew dry it straight, using my straightener to put the final smoothness on it, taming the frizz. By the time I was finished there, it was 12:40. I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and ran to my closet. Nothing fancy I thought to myself. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a lime green t-shirt that read, "In your dreams.", hopefully Matt got that message loud and clear. I laughed. I grabbed some ballet flats, and threw them on. Searching for my phone and purse, I realized I left my phone in the bathroom. As for my purse it was downstairs.

I skipped down the stairs. It was 12:53, I had very little time to get there. I ran out the door hopping in the car hoping I made it.

**~At the diner~**

I walked in the diner, it was 1:02. I was late. But not horribly late, just fashionably late. I saw Matt sitting over in a booth, and I walked over to join him. I sat down at he eyed me nervously, I hoped he wasn't expecting a date or something.

"So…" I casually said.

"How was your day, Elena?" Matt asked me. I decided perhaps I should leave off the first few hours of my day, considering his jealous persona.

"Nothing too much, just you know…the usual", I laughed, yeah the usual as in sleeping with Damon every morning. "A little this, a little that. Nothing too horribly different. You?" I was hoping we could focus on him instead of me. I'm not too good at avoiding questions.

"Why are you being so vague?" he said, his forehead was already creasing with stress lines.

"I'm not. I just didn't do anything today. Until now, that is." I told him, hoping he'd believe it. He relaxed back, sighing clearly out of frustration.

"Well, today I didn't really do anything either, just waited for this lovely moment with you." I swear I could hear his heart flutter all the way over here.

"Matt…" I started. But before I could finish I my phone buzzed. I went to check it.

"How's it going with Mutt? -D" I giggled. He obviously flubbed his name on purpose.

"It's going mightily boring and quite secretive actually. -E" I texted back. Shifting my phone back to the home screen.

"Who are you talking to that is apparently more important to me, since we are here doing lunch…can't you ignore her?" Matt asked, clearly annoyed. He doesn't know I'm talking to Damon, he so easily assumed it was a girl I was talking to…oh how he was wrong. So, so wrong.

"It's nothing Matt. It was just a friend of mine, had a question I needed to answer. Now anyway, Matt enough about me and lets talk about you…." I said, and then my phone buzzed again.

He quickly took my phone, and seen the picture of Damon and myself. I tried to reach over the table and get it back, even bending over the table to get it. He read the message which said,

"Well hurry up…I'll be gone later. I was hoping to see you before then if you know what I mean babe ;) -D"

"WHAT THE HELL! Since when is Damon back? And you're back with him? What happened to the chick he LEFT you for? I'm not gonna be here again to pick up the pieces. What the hell Elena, I thought you liked ME!", He stood up from his seat, tugging on his hair. I thought he was going to pull it out of his head. He came around the table and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Elena, we are leaving." He said gritting his teeth. Holy shit…

"Matt! You're hurting me." I whispered. I didn't want to attract anymore attention.

He looked at me, as if he didn't realize what he was doing. He instantly let go of my arm, my hand went to it to rub the spot that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"What the hell was that Matt?" I said anger paining my voice.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I just go so angry and I just…will you please go with me? I just want to talk to you. Can we go to the park or something and talk just for a bit?" he really seemed sincere, I knew Matt wasn't like the angry personality he just displayed. He probably just got carried away.

"Sure Matt…" We began walking to the park. He turned to look at me, he kept opening and closing his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Let me make this simple for you Matt…Damon is still and will always be the love of my life, whether I am his or not. Yes he is still with Caroline, and it's really not what you think." I tried to save face for two reasons: one so Caroline didn't find out and two so Matt wouldn't get angry again.

"So what is it then?" he asked me.

"Nothing, we are just two friends who went and hung out. In the company of his girlfriend might I add.", eh so that part was a lie…we had all hung out together, but this picture was NOT taken at that point in time.

"Oh. Well…" he started but I decided to finish it up.

"Matt, if it's okay with you I didn't sleep at all after I got off of work this morning, and I have work tonight. I would like to go home and sleep…can we hang another day, I am so tired." And I wasn't lying I really was tired. I haven't slept, and I did have work tonight.

"Yeah Elena, sure. Get some rest." he said, coming up to hug me. I was absolutely repulsed hugging him right now, but it would be over soon.

And it was. I walked back to the Grill and hopped in the car and drove home. I did _not_ go to Damon's though. I did however text him.

"Damon, I'm tired. I need sleep. I'm sorry about this afternoon…if you wanna come take a nap with me for a bit before you leave though… ;) -E"

I laid down in my bed, and waited. A few minutes later without opening my eyes, I felt the bed shift. I was facing the window, and he came up behind me and pulled me into him. He put his arm around me, and came closer to my ear and whispered, "get some rest baby…". I was out like a light minutes later.

**A/N I hope you all liked it. The thing it took the most time to write was the lemon… but as for Matt's story line, this is not the whole thing, just part, an insight kind of. Tonight I am going to begin writing the next chapter, chapter 18...during American Idol tonight. =) If anyone is wondering… I am voting for Brett Loewenstern, Scotty McCreery and Lauren Alaina. Until next chapter, please leave your thoughts in review form! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Everyone who says he needs to pick or 'it's not fair', I feel you…but he truly loves both**__** of them. He can't just make a decision on the fly…what if he makes the wrong choice? Damon thinks like that oo, as you will soon see. =) As to those of you who take the time to read/review/favorite/subscribe/alert/etc. **__**THANK YOU**_** ! The support for this story is amazing! This chapter has a few flashbacks, but how can they meet up with an old friend without having a few?**

**To Katie: Chapter 8 was just an author's note…so chapter 9 was actually chapter 8. And chapter 10 was chapter 9. So on and so on…so chapter 19 (which is what I am posting now…) is ****actually**__**chapter 18. =)**

**This is a reminder, there is a fan page for this story where there are updates being posted in between chapters. I just updated with a whole bunch of stuff, and Damon & Elena will be updating with pictures from this trip tomorrow…So they want you to take a look at the page and become a fan/like this page! Where is says (dot) just replace it with . If you are having trouble with the link send me a message. Or email me crystal_falobas(at)yahoo(dot)com Same goes for the (dot) being . There But where it says (at) replace that with .**

**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/Knowing-Infidelity-by-Amber-Tardcake-a-FanFiction/153408491356284?ref=ts**

**Warning: This chapter contains Sugar Ray lyrics. **_**All**_** copyright goes to them, or whoever wrote/owns the songs.**

**Disclaimer: Characters to the lovely L.J., plot to me =)**

**Damon POV**

**~Wednesday, the day of the concert~**

I couldn't believe it. It was finally the day of the Sugar Ray concert. I was **totally**hyped. Last week over dinner I told Caroline about it, and it went much better than I expected.

**~flashback to last week~**

_Can I go? I love Sugary Ray! Please?" She begged._

"_Care, as much as I want you to go, the show is sold out, and Mark only gave us two VIP-"_

"_VIP! Are you serious?" She interrupted me._

"_Yeah, Elena and I met him at a concert about 6 or 7 years ago. I'm honestly surprised he's remembered us this long, what with how many fans he has, but hey we did hang out all night that first night, and several nights after that at other concerts too with Mark and the band." I explained to her._

"_Well I am totally jealous! When I was a teen I totally had this huge crush on Mark McGrath. Do you think you could get him to come here someday so I can meet him?" she asked, reliving her memories._

"_Yeah, I'll ask him." _

**End Flashback~**

I smirked thinking of the concert Elena and I had went to years earlier of Sugar Ray's. This one was in Pennsylvania because we wanted to get away one weekend. So Elena called Mark and asked if the concert still had tickets and if we could get backstage with the. He said it was sold out, but he could get us in. We hung out late after the show, and eventually it was just Mark, Elena and I. Long story short, we were pretty smashed, wasted, intoxicated…Elena admitted to me one day that she's always had a crush on Mark, so I took the initiative that night to reveal her secret.

~**Flashback~**

"_So…Mark, as a very popular entertainer you must have __plenty__ of girls throwing themselves at you. Am I right?" I asked him, glancing over at Elena who was clearly trying to shift her focus anywhere else right now._

"_Well yeah…" he said, looking confused as to why I would bring this up._

"_Well…" I paused for emphasis, "I know of a certain little lady who is among that population." I nodded towards Elena who was positively blushing at this point._

_Mark took a moment to think and then it seemed to hit him. "…Elena?", he looked at her questionably. In return she adorably bit her lip and blushed. In that moment I remember the love I felt for her at that moment. I wanted to make a dream of hers come true, just to make my baby girl happy._

_Mark continued, "Well then Miss Elena, how about you come here?" He said, patting his lap for her to come accompany him in his chair. I let her off my lap to go with Mark. She walked over to him, biting her nails and looking back at me, surely to make sure I was okay with this arrangement. I winked at her to signal it was okay._

_She sat on his lap, smiling wildly, All Mark could do was smile back at her and place his hands on her hips holding her in place. She licked her lips knowing what was coming. The jealous side of me sunk in watching this, for just a minute I reconsidered, but it was just a kiss…it would be over soon._

_Elena leaned forward, putting her arms around Marks' neck, their lips just beginning to touch. It was such a soft intimate kiss. I hoped it was everything she imagined._

**~End flashback~**

Caroline snapped me out of my flash back, "Damon, you are a million miles away. You're supposed to be getting ready to leave…what _are_ you thinking about?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her what actually happened, and I didn't want to make up a lie about what happened either. I couldn't think of a moment of any Sugar Ray concert that _wasn't_ Elena centered.

Instead I replied, "Just thinking of when you and I will eventually have a baby to take care of, it's going to be totally different." She nodded in response, taking a sip of her coffee.

Honestly, I couldn't quite envision Elena having a baby and Caroline and I taking care of it for some reason. I chalked it all up to nervous daddy issues, but I couldn't help but feel like it may have been something else. My phone buzzed. I noticed it was already 9:30am….

"Hey, are you coming? -E"

"No, I'm not _coming_, but I am on the way over. :P -D"

"Funny, very funny perv, hurry up. -E"

I grabbed my stuff and phone and ran down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon? I'm gonna miss you…" Caroline said as I reached the final step.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll be back soon", I said as I gave her a quick smooch, "But I've gotta go or were not going to make it on time! Bye, I love you" I called out as I ran out the door. I looked and ran out the door, Elena was doing the same. I ran over to her.

"Hey, what about Fluffy? Who's taking care of her? Do you want me to ask Care?" I asked her. I didn't want her to leave her kitty cat unattended.

"Nah, Jer's gonna come check on her. I wouldn't leave my baby girl without food and care. How heartless do you think I am?" She laughed and punched me in the shoulder. We got to the car, putting out stuff in the trunk.

"You got the tickets?" I asked before we left.

"No, I thought we'd go without", she smiled over at me from the driver's door.

"Careful, or you're gonna be as sarcastic as me." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't think that's possible Damon, you hold the award." she laughed and got in the car. She started the car, and turned on the radio. Pulling out of the driveway, I couldn't help but think, "Let's get this party started.", and "This show was officially on the road". I put on my sunglasses and sang along to Aerosmith on the radio.

_seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school , and your feet flyin' up in the air, singin' "hey diddle diddle", with your kitty in the middle of the swing, like you didn't care, so I took a big chance at the high school dance, with a missy who was ready to play, wasn't me she was foolin', cause she knew what she was doin', and I knowed love was here to stay, when she told me to, walk this way, walk this way _

**Elena Pov**

This show was finally on the road. I would have Damon all to myself for at least the next two days. Just me and Damon, no Caroline. I must have either been speaking out loud, or smiling pretty big, because Damon was staring at me with his infamous mischievous smirk. I hoped it was the latter.

I blushed, smiling at him. "What?" I asked him.

"What are you smiling at?" he smiled back at me.

"I could ask you the same thing", I was still smiling at him.

"Must be a pretty happy thought…I can tell, your like, all glowy or something." he brought that to my attention. I don't know if he said that on purpose or what, since pregnant women glow and all and…oh god! I thought back. I was supposed to get my period like two days ago. It's probably nothing, but I guess we'll see when we get back from the concert.

"Well try not to horribly embarrass me this time," I teased him.

If I remember correctly, you were horribly _aroused, _not embarrassed." he teased right back.

"While that may be true, what if I told little 'ol Victoria Beckham you liked her and she wanted to kiss you?" I asked, quite curious to hear his sarcastic answer.

"Well I'd have to say, it would have been quite arousing to me. I wouldn't mind." he smirked. "And besides, I seem to remember you _thanking_ me for making one of your deepest darkest fantasies come true." He grinned at me, obviously very satisfied with himself.

"While that's true, I seem to remember thanking you _all night long_,_"_ now it was my turn to smirk. "And also, it's not my _deepest, darkest_ fantasy…I have more." It was quite difficult to keep my eyes on Damon and the road, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hmm, more…you'll have to tell me about them sometime." he winked at me, I turned my attention back to the road. "But be careful, or you'll turn into my sarcastic, witty, sexual self." he purposely put his hand on my knee and began running it up my thigh, until he reached my core. He brushed up against it, igniting a fire inside my body.

"Seems like I already am. Well the sexual part anyway." I giggled. He began to delve his fingers inside my shorts. I smacked his hand away.

"What?" he asked, disappointment beginning to show on his face.

"I'm not Tommy Lee. I can't drive and get head at the same time. Impossible." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, we'll have to practice that later." he winked at me, relaxing back into his seat.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we never took that break?" I asked him. I always wondered what he thought, but I just wanted a yes or no answer for now. I knew he loved Caroline and I couldn't change that. "I just need a yes or no, no explanation", that seemed to put him more at ease when I added that.

"Yes." he finally answered, "But why no explanation?" he asked. I was hoping he wouldn't have asked.

"Because, I know you love Caroline." I said.

"Yes…" he said, as if waiting for me to continue, but I wasn't going to.

"You hungry? We've been on the road for almost two hours." I asked, trying to change the subject. He was obviously confused that I didn't continue.

"Yeah actually I am." he said.

"Taco Bell?" I asked. It sounded really good right now.

"Sounds good. Are there any near here?" he asked, obviously not familiar with where we currently were.

"Yeah, we're almost there. I used to come here every weekend after…" I hesitated. I almost told him I came through here after our breakup on the way to Virginia Beach. "After a long week of work…that is until I started working weekends." He nodded.

We continued the trip for a few more hours, until we finally arrived at the Virginia Beach Amphitheatre. We pulled in the VIP parking lot, after going through the booth to verify we had our VIP tickets, and parked. We got out of the car, and stood there for a moment…just enjoying the moment just us going to another Sugar Ray concert together. We wouldn't be able to see Mark and the band personally until after the show…but we were front row. As we made the way to our seats, we sat down and waited for the show to start.

"I can't believe we are really here…at yet another Sugar Ray Concert…" Damon told me.

"Yeah I know…this is always gonna be _our _thing I think. It's something we've always enjoyed doing together you know?" I asked him.

"Well I can think of another thing I enjoy doing with you too…" he smirked and I hit him in the arm for his snide comment. "Hey! I meant playing Uno!" he tried to cover.

"Sure you did." I giggled, the lights began going down signaling they were getting ready to come on. "Shh, it's starting", I said as I stood to wait for the show, Damon joined me. Since this was a reunion show they decided not to have an opener, it was supposed to be about them after all.

Mark and the band appeared on stage in a cloud of smoke. "Hell_ooo_ Virginia! How is everyone doing?" I could see him immediately searching for us in our seats. As he looked at us, I winked at him, and Damon simply waved.

"Tonight I want to start out with a song, that will get you moving in those seats…one of my personal favorites. But hey, it is _our_ song. This is Fly!" I got so excited to hear them play Fly, it was also my favorite.

_dance a little stranger, show me where you've beenlove can make you hostage wanna do it againthere's no time to think about the starting or the endwe'll find out I'm told, my mother she told me soI just wanna flyput your arms around me, baby_

_put your arms around me, babyI just wanna flyput your arms around me, baby_

As Mark sang this song, Damon put his arm around me as we danced back and forth in rhythm. A few songs later, Mark went to announced the next song.

"This song is more mellow, but still one of my favorites. Hopefully some friends…or a certain couple I know is here tonight can relate to this song." I blushed, I knew instantly he was getting ready to play "Someday". He continued, "This song is called Someday!"

_Some sayBetter things will come our wayNo matter what they try to say you were always there for meSomewayWhen the sun begins to shineI hear a song from another timeAnd'll fade awayAnd'll fade away_

_Just close your eyes and I'll take you thereThis place is warm without a careWe'll take a swim in the deep blue seaI go to leave as you reach for me_

And towards the end of the show, he finally decided to play "Every Morning", which I knew…as soon as Damon heard him play it, he would be able to relate. Especially since we have been going at it…_every morning. _"I don't know what this song means to each of _you_, but I know exactly what it means to me…listen to the lyrics to find out! This is Every Morning!"

_Turn me around againSaid that we can do itYou know I wanna do it again(Sugar Ray say)Oh...(Every Morning)Oh...(Every Morning when I wake up)(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)Oh...(She always rights the wrong, she always rights, she always rights)(Shut the door baby, Shut the door baby)_

And with that, Sugar Ray departed the stage. Damon and I took that as our cue to go backstage. We presented our passes and walked backstage.

**A/N I'm sorry to end the chapter this soon you guys…but this chapter was getting long, and I decided to split it into two. The next chapter will be out within days, and I hoped you guys like that! Let me know what you guys thought of this…please? In review form =) P.S. In the event that you don't have face book and want to see the pictures…email me with the subject "VD pics", to crystal_falobas(at)yahoo(dot)com place the (at) with and the (dot) with . THANKS! Props to my BEAT, Dom0!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I had a LOT of fun writing the last chapter, but guess what…? This chapter's gonna be even more fun! I think you'll enjoy it too ;) I know it was more than a few days, but Damon and Elena were partying so hard, they lost track of time…but they hope you enjoy their escapades. Remember the face book fan page! I am posting a lot of pictures, the ones from last chapter are already up, and the ones from this chapter will be up within the hour of when this chapter posts…please join it I spend a lot of time researching the places and outfits and what not and the photos are so gorgeous =) Please review!**

**Katie- I think you'll like this chapter =) and the next one too! Haha**

**P.S. HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY! =)**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to LJ, And this dear lovely plot ya'll seem to enjoy just as much as me, is mine. (:**

**Damon POV**

We walked backstage, and there was a security guard just standing there. I had an idea…

"Hey man, do you think you can take a picture of us?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure…" he answered I handed him the camera and got into place with Elena. He snapped the picture and handed the camera back to us.

"Hey thanks." I thanked him as Elena and I walked toward the dressing room, or what we thought was the dressing room.

I looked over at Elena who was adjusting her shirt trying to show off everything. Here came the jealousy…but wait, why was I jealous? We're not teenagers anymore.

"Elena…don't poke his eye out." I teased her. "Remember, the man is married now…", she smirked at me.

"And that matters because? Victoria Beckham is married now too, may I remind you…" she teased me right back. She pulled at the neck of my shirt, pulling me close to her and kissed me, right in front of everyone. Mark picked that very moment to walk out of his dressing room.

"Still going hot and heavy I see", he walked up to us. "I am so glad you guys could make it on such short notice. What have you two been up to? I haven't seen you in years." he asked us. How do we explain, I mean…

"Well I finished up college, and now I do the night shift at the aquarium. You'd be surprised what they pay you to watch fish and text all night…it's amazing." Elena told him. Well…since she didn't save me from humiliation…

"And I finished college and I'm a personal trainer." I said, sparing any additional details.

"Are you two lovebirds married yet?" he asked. Oh damn…

"Mark! We're only 24 and 22" she avoided the inevitable.

"How fucking old do you two think me and my wife are?" he joked. "But since you answered that way, I take it you two haven't gotten married yet…what the hell are you waiting for? You've been together for what, 6 years? Get on with the fucking show, lovers." he teased us, laughing the whole way.

"Well not everyone is as lucky as you and your wife, we don't all get to stay with the person we love." Elena told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, no longer laughing.

"Well…love doesn't last forever. A better, newer version who they leave for you just because of long distance…" she tried to explain, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Elena…" Mark said, crossing the room to sit with her. Pulling her closer he put her head on his shoulder and put his arm around her. "Okay, am I the only one confused here? Because it's either that or I'm losing my fucking mind." he huffed, getting frustrated.

I sighed. Well here goes nothing, "Elena and I broke up about 6 years ago…and I found someone new. Someone I'm still with. Elena is going to carry a child for Caroline and I, but you know how Elena hates doctors," I stopped to catch my breath, Mark nodded. "And Elena and I have been trying to make a baby that old-fashioned way…and we've kind of rekindled something between the two of us…and…" I hadn't even admitted this out loud yet, "I'm having trouble picking between the two", I said quietly.

Elena's head poked up, she stared at me for a moment before saying, "Picking? I didn't think I even had a chance in your eyes."

"Man Damon sounds like you need to do a lot of thinking huh?" Mark said seriously.

"I have been…and I love _you_ Elena, so so much…but I love Caroline too. It's so confusing…" Elena got up and came and sat next to me.

"Decide when you're ready. I'm not pressuring you, and I'm not going anywhere, fate works in mysterious ways…it will do what it wants, no matter what you decide. You'll always be my best friend," she said sweetly, kissing me quickly.

"Ahem, as much as I love you two, I don't enjoy crying which is what you two are about to make me do. Do you guys want to go to the club? Get some happy pills in your diet!" he joked, this must be pretty awkward for him.

"Yeah, absolutely. We are on freaking vacation, lets act like it. We are hanging with Mark, most talented amazing person we know." Elena said, perking up.

We got the info from Mark about the club and rode to the hotel we booked in advance. It was a sky tower type building, really pretty with a lot of lights. We drove up and parked. We grabbed our bags and walked into the hotel. It was like a paradise in here. There was a bar for me, a spa for Elena…it was amazing. We were gonna have some fun tonight.

**Elena POV**

While Damon eyed the bar I snuck upstairs and went into our room. I sat down my bag on the bed and went to the door and did up the chain lock so Damon couldn't open the door, I wanted to surprise him. I quickly looked through my bag for the short black dress with the green shirt type thing, even though it was a dress. The top was black, and the bottom was green, making it look like a two piece outfit, but it was only one dress. The top had pieces of the shirt cut out to make it even sexier, it was all apart of the amazing design. I fished through my bag for my black silk thong and my black "stripper heels" that I saved for occasions like this.

I undid the chain lock now that I had it all picked out and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door, taking my makeup bag and toiletries with me. I turned on the shower and quickly got in, I speedily lathered up my body, wanted to be clean for tonight. Even though it was nearing midnight right now, I wasn't even a bit tired. I was too hyped for the club. I washed my hair and turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, wringing out my hair along the way out of the shower. I heard Damon enter the room.

"Elena, are you in here?" he called out.

"Yeah, just getting dressed. I'll be out soon." I called back.

I put my makeup on; some dark shadow with liner around the rims of my eyes. I put on a semi-dark lip stick, nothing too over the top, and even a bit of blush. I let my hair down and grabbed the hair dryer from the cradle on the wall. I blew dry my hair into it's natural luscious curls and added some styling serum as a finishing touch. I quickly threw on my dress and shoes and opened the door.

Damon was sitting on the bed facing the door. He seemed to be spaced off.

"Damon", I said to get his attention. He seemed to come back to reality. "You can have the bathroom now," I told him. His jaw however was on the way to the floor.

I walked up to him and put my finger under his chin, closing his mouth. "Hey pretty boy, it's not nice to stare…" I teased him.

"Elena…wow. You look amazing…" he rose his hand to caress my face. I slapped his hand away.

"Nope! Go get ready, we need to get to the club. You can touch _this_" I motioned to my body, "When we get there." he nodded and hurried into the bathroom, obviously eager to get to the club now.

After he finished getting ready we called a cab to go to the club, which was also in Virginia Beach. About 20 minutes from the concert venue, about 25 from our hotel. The club was called Peabody's. It was a pretty nice club, great music, and lots of bright lights too.

Even as we walked inside there was a bunch of bright dance lights inside too, We spotted Mark over by the bar, casually leaning against it, surrounded by some groupies. He looked so suave, just standing there talking to his fans, I'm sure it gave him a huge ego boost too. His head as bouncing slightly to the music, as he took a swig from his Budweiser. So spectacular in every move he made…never thought I would have met my teen idol, and definitely would have never thought I would still be hanging with him at age 22.. Unbelievable.

Mark looked up towards us as we finished the distance between us. "Hey guys! How do you like it here? They are pretty awesome…" he said, motioning around the room.

"Yeah it's a great scene, there's definitely nothing like this in Mystic Falls. It feels so great to get out and just party, y'know?" I said. Damon nodded, sliding his arm around my waist. He turned to the bartender and began to order his drinks.

"Hey can I get a whiskey and a bottle of water?" he asked the bartender. The bartender nodded and went to get them.

"I hope that waters for you." I said, smuggly.

"No…it's for you missy", he said. God only knows why he wants me to drink water.

"What the hell? Why?" I said, I wanted to _party_.

"Because darling, we're trying to have a baby…alcohol not a good idea. What if you're pregnant right now and don't know it? You'd be hurting the baby." he explained. Well, it's true I don't know right now, so I guess I better play it safe…the bartender handed me the water and Damon the whiskey as I turned to tell him what I thought.

"I guess, you just better be glad I love you, because otherwise I'd be snatching that whiskey from you, I am however allowed to dance right?" I asked adding a touch of allure to my voice.

Damon obviously noticed the change. And the way he's been staring at me for so long, like he wanted to touch me so bad, I thought now might be the time. "Only if I can join you, beautiful." he said, setting his whiskey down, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the crowded dance floor.

After a few songs and a live performance by some band, Nelly's "Hot in Herre" came on the speakers. I unbuttoned the top button of the top that already had very little fabric to it. I wanted him to see the curves of my breasts as I danced for him, along with my legs, as I hiked my skirt up just a bit higher.

I placed my hands on Damon's chest, slowly going down dancing and swaying to the music. I turned around still down on the ground, and came back up slowly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, still facing away from him. He placed his arms around my waist and began to move them upwards. Before he could get where he wanted to be, I bent over pressing my ass into his forming hard-on. I was definitely turning him on, I could feel it. I thrashed forward, splaying my hair everywhere, coming back up running my hand through my hair. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Aching to be near me, I knew. He needed that contact.

As I came back up, he whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here. I have to have you, _now_," the last word was spoken very huskily, I knew he wanted it badly. We hadn't been here too long but I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me.

We walked over to Mark, "Hey Mark, we're gonna go," I blushed, "Damon is…shall you say, insatiable…", I told him.

"Hey, have my limo driver take you back to your hotel okay? I'm not leaving for awhile, and he'll come back here anyway. Okay? Taxi's are hard to get this time of morning.." he told us. It was about 6am already, and light outside.

"Thanks Mark…that's incredibly nice of you. Let us know when you wanna hang next okay, we had so much fun…" Damon told him. "But as she said…I'm insatiable. We'll see you later." he slipped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the club, and got into the limo.

As soon as we told the driver where to go, he put the window up and was all over me. Kissing me everywhere. "Elena, you are too damn sexy tonight, I had so much trouble keeping my hands off of you. Damn public places.", he said, kissing my neck, and down my chest, heading toward my pants.

"Damon, in a limo? Really?" I said shocked we thought we could get away with this. I can't imagine how the limo driver would feel, probably embarrassed.

"Yeah Elena, it's okay…" he reassured me, before I knew it he had my skirt up and my thong to the side. He parted my lips, slipping his tongue into my most personal parts. Lapping at my clit, making circles with his tongue. I was in pure ecstasy to say the least. This was going to be one of the best days of my life, I was sure of it.

Right then my phone rang. Damon made no move of stopping. It was Jeremy, so I needed to answer it since he was taking care of Fluffy. I tried to keep my voice in check, "H..He-llo", real smooth Elena. Nice going. Damon continued pleasing me and oh god did it feel so damn good. I had trouble concentrating on what Jeremy was saying.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure it was okay to give Fluffy some of the wet food," I moaned into the phone, cursing myself I listened to see if he heard. "…Elena, what _are_ you doing?" he asked.

"I, uh…ohh…nothing Jer, the wet foods, oooooohhh, fine. Do you need anything else?" I told him, trying to be quiet as best as I could.

"Uhm, yeah but I'll call you later sis, you sound quite…occupied. Have _fun _" he said, I could hear him giggling. God only knows what is going through his mind right now. I hung up the phone.

"Jeremy?" Damon questioned, looking up at me.

"Oh yeah, now you stop? Did I say you could stop?" I winked at him, and he went back to what he was good at, smirking the whole way. He was so damn good at giving head, I only hoped I was as good as him.

"Ah fuck Damon…" I moaned, fisting his hair, something I knew he secretly loved.

He added two fingers, hearing me moan louder, pushing his face into my wet pussy. He set a fast and steady rhythm, I would be a goner soon. "Damon please don't stop…" he didn't either. He kept going, increasing his speed, adding a third finger and sucking at my clit. I was so damn close.

He lightly bit my clit, and thrust one more time in with his fingers and I sky rocketed to oblivion. He slid up my body, holding my chin and kissed me. I could taste myself on him, but it was okay. I kissed him back passionately. The driver knocked on the window.

He said over the intercom, "Sorry to interrupt…but we are here.", he said, I'm sure he was used to it but it was still embarrassing.

"Thank you!" we both said, I pulled my skirt down and we got out of the limo, trying to fix my hair. Damon opened the passenger door to the limo and slipped him some bills and told him thank you for driving us back.

We walked into the hotel, both eager to get to our room for the same reason. To continue what we started in the limo.

I smirked as we got into the elevator, knowing tonight/this morning was perfect.

**A/N So…I'm sure everyone is excited to get to the hotel room? I sure am. Please review, thanks to my BETA Dom0...and remember to watch VD even when it's a re-run and also vote for Lauren Aliana and Scotty McCreery =) XOXO Amber**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So my muse is finally, finally back…and I am sure glad for it to be back. I had the entire chapter planned, except for this first scene you'll see here… I wanted to shake it up just a bit ;) Sorry it's taken me sooo long, I've been super busy…Anyway, I also needed to pick a song…and a darn good one at that. This is the best I could find, for these two…I have a few more songs picked out for later chapters, but this chapter was harder to find a song that coincided with this chapter, but I think I found something good. I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter…and DVR VD, and Idol…watch VD first, Ian Somerhalder said ratings were down thanks to AMERICAN IDOL! I always watch Idol second =) We all need to do that…or no more Damon. And that would suck, am I right? Of course I am. Well let's get on to this story (: Anyone who wants to should add me on face book…just let me know in the personal message that you read my story or something so I don't delete the request thinking I don't know you! The link is on my profile, but it's just facebook(dot)com/ambertardcake pretty simple huh?**

**Katie- Glad to talk to you anytime, thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters, including Damon… belong to LJ Smith…but she should UPS Damon to me …we'd have some fun. Teehee. :D**

**Damon POV**

There was no doubt Elena looked fantastic tonight, I couldn't keep my hand off her. On our way up to our room in the elevator, I had her pinned to the wall kissing the life out of her.

"Whoa whoa, slow down baby," she said, "there's probably some elevator attendant watching the camera right now getting a boner," she laughed, putting her hands on my shoulders to still me. I could hardly wait any longer. "What's up with you and public places lately? You probably would have fucked me on the dance floor if you could," she laughed.

"I don't know, must be a fantasy of _mine_," I smirked. "And where better than in a city where no one knows us," he flirted.

"I'll think about it," she winked as the elevator dinged signaling we were at our floor.

As we entered our room kicking off our shoes I noticed it was nearing 7AM. I saw Elena yawn very cutely.

"Are you tired babe?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but not enough to keep my hands of you," she smirked seductively, turning to look at me. "You know…I have an idea to cure your little fantasy…there is a sauna downstairs. There's bound to be people waking up soon…but still no one down there yet. It's open…we should head down there, and have our own little party in the sauna.." she winked at me. I loved the suggestion…I loved claiming her as mine, especially in the mornings…because then I was on her mind all day. She grabbed my hand and grabbed some towels from the bathroom and began to lead us back out of our rooms towards the stairs this time.

When we got into the Pool/Spa room which included a huge hot tub, a crystal blue pool and a small sauna room to the side. As we walked up to the sauna, she turned the temperature gauge up, and carefully put her towel, on the provided rack outside the door.

"Come on, you're not shy now are you?" she teased, turning on her heel and walking into the sauna, beginning to remove her dress and fold it and put it on the bench inside.

I walked inside the sauna, damn it was hot in here. I'd never been inside a sauna before, and yeah they looked really hot…but you never knew how hot they were until you got inside. I stood nervously inside the doorway, after shutting the door after me of course. Elena saw my anxiety about being in here, and came up to me putting her hands on my clothed chest.

"Have you never been in one of these?" she asked me, running her hand through my hair trying to calm my nerves.

"No" I answered hesitantly.

"Well, that's changing as we speak. I may have never had sex in a sauna, but I've been in one. You've just gotta concentrate on something else besides the temperature", she told me. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, trying to get me to think about something else.

As she finished taking off her bra, setting it on the bench along with her dress she began to sexily take her thong off, bending over in front of me pulling them down her legs and stepping out of them. She was now completely naked.

She walked over to me, shifting her hips along the way. How was I supposed to resist her when she was so damn alluring? She grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. Pressing her lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying her warm body flush against mine. She moved to kiss my jaw line, such gentle yet erotic kisses, I could stay like this forever. But she moved down my abs and straight for my pants. She undid the belt buckle and undid the button. Sliding them down my legs her hand brushed against my cock, and even through my boxers I could feel her touch as if she was really touching me. Oh god how I wanted her to touch me…

And as swiftly as I thought that, the next thing I knew my boxers were off and her delicate hand was around my hard cock. She slowly ran her hand up and down my cock, obviously teasing me. Now when it came to our "sexcapades" Elena was normally the vocal one, but today I needed to fell her mouth around my throbbing cock. I needed to get my mind off this insane heat in this sauna. So I told her what I needed.

"Babe, I need to feel your mouth around me, please…" I pleaded.

She quickly complied, drawing me into her warm mouth, which was somehow cooler than the sauna. She slowly engulfed me into her mouth completely. I heard a long time ago that Bonnie had coached Elena on deep throating. Of course at the time none of us knew that Bonnie was sleeping with Stefan while Stefan was still dating Elena. I hated both of their bitch asses. Probably the only thing good that came out of that scenario, well that and Elena ran into _my_ arms after that.

I smiled, still feeling Elenas' lips around my cock as she massaged my balls with her right hand. Still taking me deep into her mouth, I unconsciously put my hands in her hair feeling myself grow close. I grabbed onto her hair holding her still. As I was sinking closer to oblivion I felt my hips thrusting towards her. I was face fucking her, well my body was. It was like I wasn't even in control, it was so surreal. This is the first time passion and desire have truly taken a hold of me.

**Elena POV**

I could feel him getting close to his high. I didn't even mind him face fucking me. It even kinda turned me on. I relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag as he continued face fucking me. The noises coming from me right now probably weren't too attractive as they were a cross between a muffled moan and a sound that someone makes when they can't breathe correctly. But I was enjoying him enjoying himself too much. Moans were escaping his mouth like they were late for a plane.

"Oh fuck…Elena, your throat feels so damn good. Shiiit, I'm so close." he moaned almost incoherently, he was indeed very close. I was okay with him cumming down my throat this time, because I knew we were going to go at it again after this. He thrusted one more time before spilling his seed down my throat, pulling my head off of him with my hair, him watching me lick my lips clean. My lips were swollen in the most seductive way, but I didn't need a mirror to know that-just the look on Damon's face.

"You are so fucking hot 'Lena", he said, still very turned on. He hadn't called me 'Lena in years. God, if only I knew what was going through his mind right now.

"Damon, sit on the bench, I'm going to blow your mind." I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bench. He sat down and I got onto his lap, at that moment Gin wine's "Pony" decided to come on the stereo system overhead. Damon rested his hands on my hips as I reached my hand between us and guided him into my entrance.

_Just once if I had the chance _br

_The things I would do to you_

As he filled me completely I moved my hips in circles teasing him. I placed my hands on his knees and leaned back and began to lift myself up and slowly come back down. I knew the speed would rive him absolutely stir crazy.

_You and your body _br

_Every single portion _br

_Sends chills up and down your spine _br

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

Right on cue Damon pulled me back straight in his lap and put his hand in my hair pulling me closer and kissing me deeply as I continued to move up and down in complete ecstasy.

_If your horny, let's do it. _br

_Ride it, my pony _br

_My saddles waiting _br

_Come and jump on it_

"Ah fuck, Damon…" I moaned into his mouth. He put his hands under me to assist lifiting me up and down faster, I heard our skin slapping together gloriously. Our entire bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, both from making love and the sauna itself. They say saunas burn out all the stress and bad stuff from your body, and it must be true because all I'm feeling is pleasure and happiness.

I could feel Damons body beginning to tense up, I knew he was getting close. I got up and laid down on the bench, Damon seemed kind of confused about why I moved. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's easier to get pregnant this way", I explained. As far as I knew we were still going through with the plan. Damon simply nodded and delved back into my heat. He began setting a faster rhythm again, incoherent words slipping hungrily from his lips.

"Come on Damon, fuck me" I begged him to go faster, needing my own release too. He complied almost instantly, fucking me even faster than I could have asked for. The sounds of our love making, both the moans and the slapping skin, filled the room completely I hoped the walls were sound proof, but right now I didn't quite care.

"Fuck Elena, you feel so damn good, I don't even want to leave this room", he bit his lip as his orgasm rocked his body. I moaned his name loudly as I felt his cum fill me, that enough was enough to set off my own orgasm. I pulled him down to me our bodies skin to skin, I reached my hand and put it in his hair, forcefully pulling him down to kiss me.

"God Damon, you're so fucking hot…" As be both sat up together I could feel our cum together starting to slide down my thigh, I grabbed _his_ shirt off the ground and wiped it off. He looked at me like 'what the fuck', so I said, "What? You can't go upstairs shirtless?" I teased him.

"And you expect me to explain that to Caroline when I bring it home _how_?" he laughed.

"Well see, hotels have these things called washers…" I said, putting my hands on his chest still standing nude in the sauna at this point. I kissed him, and said, "Come on let's go upstairs before someone decides to come in here and catch us."

When we reached our room, I was digging through my suitcase for something to wear today when I came across my bikini. I looked over at Damon, who was laying on the bed, staring over at me. I grabbed the bikini out of my suitcase, "I don't suppose you would like to go to the beach today? Please?" I asked him giving him my puppy eyes.

"Well we have to go home eventually, Caroline will be expecting us, or at least me…" he said, trying to get out of it.

I went over and said on top of him, "Please Damon, tell her, I don't know, Mark asked us to stay an extra day for something", I pleaded with him.

"And what does Mark want us to stay for?" he said sitting up putting his arms around me.

"Hell if I know, make something up. Don't you wanna see me in a bikini?" I asked him, I really wanted to go relax on the beach.

"Why? I see you naked almost every day…", for that I smacked him playfully on the chest. He mocked hurt, "Ow…alright, okay we can go the beach. Just don't hit me again" he laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Now that's what I like to hear", I felt like for the first time in awhile he was still my best friend too, this playful joking side of Damon, that's what I love about him. We were going to go to the beach, and have fun one last time before it got serious again back at home, and I was going to take full advantage of it.

**A/N I feel guilty keeping this chapter from you guys for so long, so I've decided to make the entire next chapter at the beach. I hope you guys don't mind having a two chapters =) I'm working on it nowww hehe…Ian wants everyone to watch VD LIVE not DVR, so if that means leaving my tv while I'm gone…then so be it =) let's all help Ian =) Also if anyone wants to follow me on twitter, it's twitter(dot)com/(at)ambertardcake Thanks again to my BETA Dom0 =D See you guys next chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
